


Tripping on Skies

by bluefires



Series: The Different Rules of Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Falling in love in the middle of war isn't easy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Time Skips, art to go along, but not really? the skips arent that big, but they work it out, clone shiro but it is not directly addressed, falling in love in the middle of an intergalactic war isn't easy, keith and lance being a good team, lance figuring out he's bi, they're both jealous and have issues, written for the hispanic voltron mini bang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefires/pseuds/bluefires
Summary: "-¿Mi lugar ideal para una cita? Hmm. -Lo piensa un segundo-. La verdad es que no me importa. Podemos poner una manta en un parque y observar las nubes, o tener una cena romántica en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Cualquiera suena bien, siempre y cuando sea contigo."Si a Keith le hubiesen dicho años atrás que se enamoraría del chico ruidoso que hizo su misión de vida superarlo en cada una de sus clases en Galaxy Garrison, se habría reído a morir. Por otro lado, tampoco había cruzado por su mente el involucrarse en una guerra interestelar pilotando leones gigantes o la posibilidad de ser parte alien, y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Está de más decir que las cosas no habían salido como estaban planeadas.(O; Donde en contra de todo pronóstico y en medio de las dificultades de la guerra, Keith y Lance se enamoran. Eventualmente.)





	Tripping on Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, pues de muchas lágrimas he terminado este fic. Que no ha salido exactamente como tenía planeado, pero en su mayoría estoy satisfecha.  
> Quiero dedicárselo a varias personas: mi amiga Emilia que siempre me motivó a seguir adelante, Kaoru, Maki y al resto de mis amigos en Twitter que soportaron mis quejas cuando me bloqueaba. 
> 
> Y en especial [a mi talentosa compañera](http://rootsinaflowerpot.tumblr.com/) para este evento. De verdad que no pude haber pedido por una mejor pareja para esta dinámica, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo y siempre apoyarme<3 El precioso arte que verán aquí lo pueden compartir desde [aquí](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ed515d50c52ec41d940b85eab501c748/tumblr_p7lq02F16S1snm2yio2_1280.png)
> 
> Nota: Los años que aparecerán debajo del título de la sección es el tiempo que llevan en el espacio desde que dejaron la tierra.

  
  


**I - El universo que nos rodea**

  
**i. Nos acompaña en la soledad  
  
**

Keith nunca fue gran creyente del destino. Las personas utilizaban el concepto para consolarse a sí mismas; había algo reconfortante en creer que existía algo preparado para ti allá afuera, que todos tenían su lugar y las cosas ocurrían por una razón. Para un niño huérfano, cuya infancia y adolescencia pasó en soledad, enfrentando al mundo por su cuenta, era más bien un pensamiento deprimente: si el destino existía, significaba que era tan irrelevante que estaba destinado a la  _ soledad _ . Nadie lloraría su ausencia. No había amigos o familia que sintieran pena por su pérdida.

 

Cuando Shiro desapareció su mundo entero se cae en piezas, pues le habían arrebatado lo único que tenía. Toda esperanza de ser valioso para algo se desvaneció tan pronto como fue informado de lo ocurrido con la misión a Kerberos. 

 

Le tomó poco menos de un minuto entender que estaba solo nuevamente. 

 

(Más tarde, Keith descubriría que estaba equivocado en más de un sentido.) 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_3 meses._ **

La primera vez que sintió a Blue fue apenas un roce en su mente, tan sutil que si hubiese estado distraído no lo hubiera notado. Recuerda haber despertado de una siesta tras días sin dormir, investigando acerca de la misión a Kerberos una semana después de ser expulsado de Galaxy Garrison.

 

Keith siempre fue obstinado. Incapaz de dejar las cosas a medias, nada más notó algo fuera de lo común en lo que respectaba a Kerberos y la misteriosa energía que parecía  _ llamarlo _ , ocupó todo su tiempo libre tratando de encontrar respuestas, darle sentido a lo que ocurría. 

 

Y nada lo tuvo por un buen tiempo. Un año entero pasó para que las piezas comenzaran a caer en su lugar, a formar la imagen completa del rompecabezas que se había creado.

 

Si a Keith le preguntaran en qué momento se desató todo, no diría que fue cuando encontró a Shiro, o cuando Blue los lanzó al espacio en dirección a Arus. En cambio, pensaría en Lance. 

 

_ “No, nope, no, yo voy a salvar a Shiro” _

 

_ “¡Éramos como rivales, sabes!” _

 

Keith tenía vagos recuerdos de un chico que solía sentarse junto a la ventana en algunas de sus clases, con ojos increíblemente azules, una risa escandalosa y un timbre de voz demasiado alto. Su presencia siempre haciéndose notar, incluso cuando no era intencional. 

 

Durante aquel año, Keith estaba perdido sin saber qué buscaba con exactitud.

 

No esperaba que la respuesta fuera dicho chico.

 

Porque cuando Lance toca los viejos tallados de la cueva, y estos se  _ iluminan  _ y los guían a la fuente de energía que Keith investigó durante tanto tiempo, comprende una cosa. Lance no es  _ sólo  _ un chico. Hay algo en él que parece importante, especial, por la forma en la que sin querer había reunido al equipo que se encargaría de defender el universo. 

 

(Y no era el único sentido en el que Lance sería especial)

 

.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


.

**ii. Nos acerca el uno al otro**

**_6 meses._ **

Keith no logra comprender a Lance. No tiene nada que ver con sus oxidadas habilidades sociales o el hecho de que siempre fue el  _ solitario,  _ pues entender al resto del equipo le resulta más sencillo. Lance es un enigma: justo cuando cree que su relación se encamina a lo que podría ser una buena amistad, buscará la manera de sacar la rivalidad a flote, dejando a Keith preguntándose qué había hecho para ganarse el título de  _ enemigo  _ de Lance, ser objetivo de comentarios algunas veces hirientes que nadie más parecía recibir.

 

Y es que Lance es amigable con todo el mundo, piensa lo mejor de las personas hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, incluso cuando esto le cuesta terminar atado a un árbol y con su león robado por ser demasiado amable con una chica. Irradia amabilidad, su aura es la de alguien que  _ busca  _ interacciones sociales, a quien le gustan las personas y desea conectar con ellas.

 

Uno podría pensar, ¿entonces por qué no hacer el cambio por su cuenta, por qué no dejar de reaccionar ante sus provocaciones? 

 

No está orgulloso de la simpleza de su respuesta; Keith es impulsivo, odia que le digan qué hacer o le subestimen. Y Lance tiene esta manera de sacarlo de sus casillas como nadie más.

 

Cuando Lance le había sonreído tras la batalla contra Sendak, con esos ojos que transmitían un sentimiento  _ genuino _ , Keith pensó que las cosas cambiarían.  _ Y quizás lo hicieron,  _ por más que el cambio no fuese el que él esperaba. 

 

La segunda cosa que Keith nota acerca de Lance es que parecía encontrar  _ divertidas  _ algunas de sus discusiones. No dejó de tentarle con sus burlas, sin embargo, estas eran carentes de un significado serio o con una mala intención detrás.

 

-La próxima vez que nos escabullamos en una nave Galra tendremos que tener más cuidado con los escondites. Dudo que colocarse debajo de un panel de control vaya a seguir funcionando. -Shiro menciona, tras uno de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. 

 

Están en una de las salas comunes tomando un descanso. Esto es algo nuevo para Keith, pues lo usual es que cada quien tome su camino y se dirija a continuar lo que sea que habían dejado pendiente. Para Shiro, se trata de una siesta. Hunk cocina. Pidge sigue tratando de dar con el paradero de su hermano. Allura continúa su búsqueda de posibles planetas aliados con la ayuda de Coran. Keith sigue entrenando hasta que sus músculos están adoloridos. Lance toma turnos para pasar el rato con nada uno de los miembros del equipo; la única excepción a este trato es Keith. Y si esto le duele  _ un poco _ , lo oculta bien.

 

-Apuesto a que Pidge podría esconderse en cualquier rincón, con lo pequeña que es. -Lance le despeina el cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pidge intenta apartarlo, pero Keith sabe que no le molesta; su expresión divertida le delata. 

 

-Siempre ganaba cuando jugaba con Matt a las escondidas. Le tomaba  _ horas _ . ¡Una vez fue corriendo con mamá y le dijo que me había perdido! Le di un susto de muerte. -Su rostro se ilumina de la misma manera cada vez que menciona a su hermano, siempre con un deje de tristeza detrás. Es en momentos como estos que Keith recuerda lo joven que es, todo el peso que una chica de su edad está cargando sobre sus hombros. 

 

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna clase de entrenamiento terrestre? -pregunta Allura. 

 

Lance y Pidge se dedican una mirada cómplice.

 

-Es un juego de niños -Shiro interrumpe antes de que alguno pueda hablar. Ambos le miran con una expresión aburrida, como la de dos estudiantes que han sido atrapados por un profesor antes de salirse con la suya-. Una persona se cubre los ojos y cuenta hasta cierto número mientras el resto busca un escondite. Cuando termina de contar intenta encontrarlos, y quien sea el último gana. 

 

-Siempre era el primero que encontraban -Hunk se queja-. Nunca fui bueno con los escondites. -coloca su mano en el mentón y arquea una ceja- O quizás mis primos eran muy buenos buscadores.

 

-¡Interesante! Deberíamos intentarlo. Podría ser un buen ejercicio para el equipo. -a Keith le sorprende el entusiasmo de Allura. Probablemente porque no tiene idea de lo aburrido que es en realidad el juego. O tal vez es cosa suya; no es como si hubiese tenido alguien con quien jugarlo de pequeño. 

 

-¡Yo no cuento! -Lance es el primero el decir.

 

Los demás le siguen inmediatamente, y si bien a Keith no le emociona la idea, tampoco quiere contar y recorrer el inmenso castillo en busca del resto. Se salva por poco; Coran es el último en reclamar su lugar, y tras repasar reglas (sólo podían usar el piso en el que se encontraban, el castillo era demasiado grande) se apresuran a buscar un escondite. 

 

A Keith no podía importarle menos si perdía en primer lugar. 

 

Su primera opción es uno de los armarios donde guardan utensilios de limpieza. Lance ya ha reclamado el lugar, y parece no estar feliz de que Keith haya tenido la misma idea. 

 

-¡Busca tu propio closet,  _ greñudo _ ! -Lance tiene el ceño fruncido y actúa como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Típico. Keith suspira, y tras murmurar  _ ‘como sea’,  _ se encamina por el pasillo, sin rumbo.

 

Podría seguir entrenando en este momento. Keith odia sentir que no hace algo de utilidad, como prepararse para un posible futuro ataque. No tiene sentido. 

 

Al final, termina quedándose en la cámara de descontaminación, una vez que el pasillo llega a su fin y no puede pensar en un lugar mejor. Es un espacio libre, despejado y sin rincones fuera de la vista de quien pase por ahí. Keith espera que le encuentren casi de inmediato, pero cuando pasa alrededor de una hora y los alrededores siguen desiertos, comienza a exasperarse. Si Coran era mal buscador, al menos a  _ alguien  _ más se le tendría que ocurrir la idea. 

 

Pero  _ no _ .

 

Media hora más pasa. Keith está harto,  _ y todo esto es estúpido _ , y sólo quiere seguir entrenando. Sin importarle el jodido juego, decide buscar a los demás por su cuenta. ¿Por qué accedió en primer lugar? Debería haber- 

 

-¡Keith! -Pidge le llama, cuando se topa con él en una de las esquinas- Aquí estas. ¡Eres el último! hombre, ¿dónde demonios te metiste? 

 

Keith espera que su mirada transmita el mensaje,  _ ¿me estás tomando el pelo? _

 

-¡Pidge! ¿Lo encontraste- Lance suelta un sonido de indignación en cuanto lo ve-. No me digas que te la has pasado deambulando por el Castillo mientras todos te buscábamos. ¡Eso es trampa! 

 

-Estaba en la cámara de descontaminación. 

 

-¡Trampa! Esto es caer bajo, incluso para ti, Keith. -Lance niega con la cabeza, y Pidge suelta una ligera risa. 

 

-Tiene sentido. Debí pensarlo antes. 

 

- _ Decepción _ . No espero nada de la gente y aún así me decepcionan. -Lance continúa con su acto de dramatismo, y una pequeña parte de sí no lo encuentra molesto. Sólo está siendo…  _ Lance _ .

 

Resultó que Hunk no fue el primero en perder. Shiro se había escondido detrás de una puerta, y con ello ganó el  _ título al Mejor Perdedor _ , creado por Lance. A excepción de Pidge y Allura, quienes también fueron encontradas de último momento, con el resto fue relativamente rápido. El conocimiento de Coran acerca del castillo fue de gran ayuda,  _ pero no lo suficiente para pensar en la opción más obvia _ .

 

-Esto no termina aquí. Puede que seas como un ninja silencioso, pero ya tendré mi revancha. -Lance tiene esta expresión decidida que le es imposible relacionar con las previas provocaciones, es más como una jugarreta  _ casi  _ amigable. 

 

Si Keith tenía problemas para comprender a Lance, lo que hace a continuación no hace más que confundirlo aún más: coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Keith, aún con los ojos llenos de determinación. 

 

-Buena partida, Keith, buena partida. -No sabe si su tono es sarcástico o está siendo genuino, no obstante importa poco. Keith se ha quedado paralizado sin saber cómo se supone que debería reaccionar.

 

A partir de ese día, Lance dejó de saltarse a Keith en sus visitas a los miembros del equipo. No hablaban demasiado, Lance se pasaría por la sala de entrenamiento y realizarían algunos ejercicios juntos, pero Keith apreciaba el esfuerzo.

 

.

  
  


(En el futuro Keith comprendería que él entrenaba no sólo como preparación; lo hacía para despejar su mente del resto de los deberes de un Paladin. Para el resto, los métodos de distracción eran otros.) 

  
  


**iii. Ilumina nuestro camino.**

 

**_1 año._ **

Es cuando Shiro desaparece por  _ segunda  _ ocasión que su dinámica con Lance da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. 

 

Keith se encuentra molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, resentido consigo mismo. Una ira que quema su interior, dejando cenizas tras de sí. 

 

Cuando el incidente en Kerberos ocurrió, le tomó un tiempo comprender que no había nada que pudiese haber hecho al respecto para prevenirlo. Esta vez era diferente; pues se convenció de que pudo haberlo evitado. Y quizás su juicio estaba nublado por tantas emociones que no puede ni nombrar, pero es imposible que no ronde por su mente un lamento amargo de  _ ‘si tan sólo hubiera….’ _

 

Luego viene la responsabilidad de liderar al equipo, y todo se vuelve  _ demasiado _ ; no está preparado para ejercer una posición tan importante, sin importar que las expectativas de Shiro acerca de él fueran altas. Nunca los lideraría como él. 

 

Keith siente que le falta el aire, como si estuviese apunto de ahogarse. Quiere gritar, quiere soltar sus frustración, deshacerse de las emociones que le impiden tomar decisiones correctas, y es Lance quien lo saca de ese lugar sombrío en su mente. 

 

Y justo cuando las cosas parecían estabilizarse, Shiro regresa y no malentiendan a Keith,  _ claro  _ que está feliz. Pero esto significa que ya no hay lugar para él en el equipo. 

 

Por ello le sorprendió tanto cuando Lance habló con él acerca de  _ apartarse _ , ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? Por supuesto que Lance era necesario en el equipo. Era el pilar que sostenía a todos juntos y evitaba que cayeran. 

 

Keith era reemplazable con facilidad. 

 

Y cuando se presentara una oportunidad para dejar el equipo, la tomaría.

  
  
**iv. Alivia el dolor en nuestros pechos**

 

**_1 año, 2 meses._ **

Desde el momento en el que habían dejado la Tierra y se hizo evidente que no regresarían en ningún futuro cercano, Lance comenzó a digerir las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser un paladín. Tal y como el antiguo Titán de la mitología griega, Atlas, Lance sentía que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros; cualquier paso en falso, y la vida de millones de especies a lo largo del siempre en expansión universo estaría en juego. Su libertad dejaría de existir. Su gente. Su cultura.   
  
Sabía que no era el único. Se sentía terrible cada vez que el deseo de regresar a casa, con su familia, se volvía tan intenso que se encontraba al borde de lo  egoísta. Todos tenían sus propias preocupaciones y cuestiones que no les dejaban dormir por las noches, y sin embargo ahí estaba él, sintiendo compasión por él mismo.    
  
Siempre intentó aligerar el ambiente, pues si había algo que Lance odiaba eran los silencios prolongados. Estar tanto tiempo en el espacio te cambiaba: el espacio es vasto, y muy, muy silencioso. Para alguien como Lance, quien había crecido rodeado de una amplia familia, fue duro el radical cambio de siempre tener compañía a la soledad que venía atada a ser un defensor del universo, donde su única compañía constante eran siempre las mismas seis personas, pues siempre se encontraban en movimiento, de planeta en planeta, de galaxia en galaxia.   
  
Y había logrado acostumbrarse de a poco a lidiar con la nostalgia, a enfrentar a enemigos mortales y al ritmo de vida que su equipo y él llevaban. Incluso tenía un par de buenos recuerdos, como la primera vez que de verdad sintió a Blue, y el vínculo que habían creado, o la gratitud tan clara como el agua en los rostros de aquellas especies que lograron liberar.    
  
Eso era, hasta que Shiro desapareció, y todo lo que habían construído se vino cuesta abajo. Fue frustrante, el hecho de haber llegado tan lejos para después dar pasos agigantados en retroceso.   
  
Y de repente, tan rápido como pensó sí, esto es todo, se acabó para Lance el paladín azul, se vio puesto en la posición que menos esperaba: como mano derecha de Voltron. De Keith, su autoproclamado rival, ni más ni menos.    
  
Nunca, en sus más desenfrenados sueños, Lance imaginó que Keith comandaría a su lado. El problema de Lance con Keith siempre fueron los celos. Una espina de envidia que se había clavado en su pecho desde los tiempos de la academia Galaxy Garrison, y que había expandido su veneno en todo su ser. Para Keith todo lucía demasiado fácil, como si lo que a Lance le costaba meses de arduo trabajo lograr, era algo que él hacía con los ojos cerrados.    
Y quizá el error de Lance fue ver a Keith como alguien inquebrantable, a quien todo  terminaba saliéndole bien, y quien contaba con todos los talentos que él nunca tendría.    
  
Nunca odió a Keith. Nunca. Este era un hecho que fue obvio desde el primer instante en el que formaron Voltron, pues no podrían haberlo hecho de existir un sentimiento tan intenso como el odio entre sus paladines. Lance aprendió a tolerar a Keith, e incluso llegaron a haber ocasiones en las que su compañía no resultaba tan mala, donde podían trabajar en equipo más que bien.    
  
Pero entonces Shiro desapareció, y por primera vez desde aquel Lunes que dejaron la Tierra, Lance vio a Keith despedazado. Lleno de una angustia con la que él mismo era familiar, y una feroz ira. El chico era un desastre. Fue en ese momento en que para Lance, dejó de ser el perfecto cadete intocable y su visión hacia Keith comenzó a ser más humana.   
  
Si le hubiesen dicho un mes atrás que sería él quien consoloraría a Keith y le daría palabras de apoyo, Lance se habría reído a morir.     
  
Fue fácil empatizar con Keith, si Lance era honesto consigo mismo. Y lo fue mucho más tras volar con Red un par de veces, entendiendo la naturaleza del león rojo. Ambos eran tan diferentes, y sin embargo no más que dos caras de la misma moneda, esperando por que el otro iniciara alguna clase de contacto y comprendiera. ¿Y Keith? Keith expuso a Lance su lado vulnerable, y más tarde Lance hizo lo mismo.   
  
Keith tal vez era el líder ahora, pero curiosamente Lance no sentía que estuviera en una posición superior. Más bien, comenzaba a ver a Keith como un igual. Un humano -parte alien- con sus defectos, emociones, inseguridades y miedos propios.    
  
_ Un amigo _ .   
  
Era cuando ambos en realidad tenían el mismo puesto; paladines parte de un equipo donde seguían las órdenes de Shiro, y algunas veces Allura, que Lance se sintió desplazado de su sitio, como si Keith llevara un cargo más importante que el suyo en lo que a defender el universo concertaba.   
  
La espina en su pecho quizás había sido desenterrada, pero dejó tras de sí una herida que aún se encontraba en estado de sanación.    
  
(Cuando Keith paró en medio de una batalla para sonreírle, después de que Lance cubriera su espalda, cayó en cuenta de que tal vez el proceso no sería tan lento después de todo).

  
**v. Cura nuestras heridas**

 

**_1 año, 3 meses._ **

En algún punto del camino, Lance se había acostumbrado al hecho de que incluso las misiones aparentemente más sencillas podían convertirse en algo complicado y riesgoso, terminando con alguno de ellos heridos.  
  
Las cosas desde que Shiro había regresado habían sido... Intensas. No sólo en lo que respectaba al cambio de guardias, sino que la forma de liderar de Keith era totalmente distinta a la de Shiro.   
  
No había que ser un genio para notar la diferencia. El cambio sutil entre _'te seguiré a ti y a tus órdenes hasta los confines del universo'_ a _'no creo que esta sea la mejor opción, así que actuaré por mi cuenta. A un lado, por favor.'_ _  
_  
Incluso llegó a maldecir y murmurar entre dientes como Keith era a todas luces el preferido de Shiro, para instantes después sentirse inmaduro por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Estaban salvando el universo, no atendiendo una de sus clases en Galaxy Garrison ni volando un simulador.  Y aún así, no pudo evitar formar una rivalidad con Keith desde el primer instante, buscando oportunidades para discutir y replicar como lo harían un par de chicos de la escuela media.   
  
¿Pero ahora? Decir que las cosas habían cambiado se quedaba corto.   
  
Después de que Coran terminó de contar la historia de los primeros paladines, el equipo decidió que era hora de planear la siguiente misión. Aquí fue donde las primeras disputas y las tomas de partido comenzaron.   
  
Keith sugería el planear y actuar lo antes posible, mientras que Shiro sugirió esperar el momento adecuado para atacar por sorpresa, y en lo que eso sucedía, incrementar el nivel de los entrenamientos, pues había que estar preparados para todo.  
  
_“¡Esto es la guerra! No hay tiempo para los entrenamientos que solíamos tener. Lotor está ahí afuera, planeando quién sabe qué cosas con el cristal, y nosotros nos vamos a sentar a esperar!?”_ Keith había dicho.   
  
A todos les sorprendió la forma en la que Keith respondió. No era extraño, viniendo de él. Lo que era extraño era hacia quién estaba dirigido. Lance casi deja caer su mandíbula al suelo.   
  
Y así fue como terminaron entrenando con el simulador de drones programado para atacar al menos cinco niveles más de los que eran sanos.  
  
Todos toman su usual posición, cubriendo la espalda de sus demás compañeros mientras luchan individualmente con un par de drones.   
  
Mientras se encarga de derribar a un par de drones que se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia Keith, quien se encuentra lidiando por cuenta propia con otro par con su espada, Lance se pregunta si no deberían de cambiar también de estrategia en el campo de batalla. Usualmente, cuando no está en algún punto oculto como francotirador, su lugar es en el fondo, detrás de Hunk y Pidge, lo cual tiene sentido: esto le permite tener una amplia visión de lo que sucede en los alrededores, siempre alerta y listo para atacar si algún enemigo se dirige hacia sus compañeros de improvisto.   
  
Pero hay algo en el fondo de su mente que le dice que su lugar debería ser en algún punto más cercano a Keith, quien solía sumergirse tanto en las batallas que en ocasiones olvidaba que otro enemigo podía llegar y atacarlo por sorpresa por la espalda. Y no se trataba sólo de eso, sino también de las decisiones que Keith solía tomar de imprevisto sin repasar primero la situación.   
  
No era que Lance no confiara en Keith.   
  
Todos en el equipo estaban en un punto donde confiarían el uno al otro con su vida.   
  
Era más bien que tampoco dependía enteramente del líder tomar todas y cada una de las decisiones, sin escuchar lo que los demás tenían que decir.   
  
Lance dispara a otra horda de drones aproximándose, cuando un paso en falso hace que tropiece. Su tobillo se tuerce de la manera más dolorosa en el proceso. Aprieta su mandíbula, conteniendo un jadeo. No es como si se encontrara completamente indefenso, pues es su tobillo el que ha sufrido el daño, no sus brazos, y Lance no tiene demasiados problemas disparando desde el suelo.  
  
Sólo cuando Keith da un paso hacia atrás, pisando el pie lastimado de Lance por accidente, éste deja salir el gemido frustrado y doloroso que estaba conteniendo.  
  
-Mierda. -Lance murmura, soltando su rifle. Genial, ahora sí que está indefenso. Su mano se posa de inmediato en la zona dañada, y aprieta incluso más fuerte su mandíbula.   
  
Keith voltea de inmediato, haciéndose a un lado y antes de que Lance pueda reaccionar o reclamarle, escucha el sonido de la espada de Keith clavándose en uno de los drones.   
  
Eso estuvo cerca.   
  
Lance intenta ponerse de pie, tratando se recuperar parte de su orgullo, pues vamos, ¡si le disparó a Sendak estando medio-muerto-en-coma! Sólo para volver a caer en el proceso.   
  
-¡Secuencia de entrenamiento terminada! -Keith grita, jadeante, y todos los drones detienen bruscamente sus movimientos para desaparecer por donde vinieron.   
  
Lance echa un vistazo hacia sus amigos, donde Allura estaba a punto de derribar a un par de drones que se acercaban a Hunk y Pidge. Shiro parecía haber estado luchando por su cuenta.   
  
_Extraño_.  
  
Y Keith... Keith posa una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, dirigiéndole una mirada escudriñante a Lance en busca del daño que causó su grito de dolor.   
  
No dolía _tanto_. Desde que todo el asunto de salvar al universo comenzó, todos habían sufrido heridas mucho más graves. Lance estaba seguro de que era un esguince, pues en su infancia sufrió un par y eran comunes en el resto de los niños en su familia.   
  
-Hey, ¿estás bien? -Keith pregunta, y Lance decide ignorar la mirada de los demás puesta sobre ellos.  
  
Es entonces que Lance nota una pequeña, sangrante herida en el brazo de Keith. Deja salir una bocanada de aire, impresionado, pues al otro parece no importarle. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta, siquiera?_  
  
-¿Ah, quién, yo? Pffft, no es nada.  
  
El resto del equipo se acerca, exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor. Hunk le mira preocupado, y Pidge se ha agachado para examinar su tobillo. Shiro se cruza de brazos.   
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Shiro pregunta, y en lugar de mirar a Lance y cerciorarse de que está bien, como sería lo usual, no despega su mirada de Keith.   
  
_Extraño_.  
  
-Es un esguince -es Pidge quien contesta, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro cuando se reincorpora-. No es grave, un poco de hielo y vendas y como nuevo.   
  
La preocupación de Hunk parece desvanecerse tras escuchar las palabras de Pidge, pero aún hay algo presente en el rostro de Keith que Lance no puede terminar de descifrar.   
  
-Por favor, soy un experto en esguinces. -Lance sonríe, confidente- Puedo lidiar con uno perfectamente sin ninguna clase de antibiótico para el dolor, sólo necesito vendas y hielo.  
  
-Tomen un descanso, chicos. Lance, cuida ese tobillo. Allura, debe de haber alguna clase de medicamentos para el dolor que no sean las cámaras de curación, ¿no? -Shiro hace la pregunta como si él no hubiese hablado antes.   
  
Lance está demasiado ocupando preguntándose qué demonios se siente tan diferente que no nota a Keith, quien se ha sentado en el suelo a su lado, hasta que sus rodillas se rozan. No pasa desapercibido para Lance como Keith, de un momento a otro, nota la pequeña abertura en su brazo, y como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, limpia la sangre en su pantalón.   
  
_Ugh, este tipo._  
  
Pidge y Hunk se han sentado a su otro costado, pero con algo más de distancia. Esto hace parecer como si estuvieran sentados en pares. Echa una mirada de reojo hacia Hunk y Pidge, quienes se encuentran hablando de algún plan incluyendo tecnología y términos que Lance no comprende, por lo que vuelve su vista hacia Shiro y Allura.  
  
-Uhh, sí, pero no estoy segura que tanta compatibilidad tengan ciertos medicamentos alteanos con los terrestres. Vendas y hielo sí que hay. Enseguida traeré unas, aguanta un poco ahí, Lance.   
  
-No hay de qué preocuparse, princesa.- Lance le dirige una cálida sonrisa, observando a Allura salir del salón de entrenamiento, con Shiro siguiéndole poco después, hasta que desaparece de su campo de visión. Ella es preciosa, inteligente, fuerte... Y Lance ha terminado considerándola más como una buena amiga a quien admira. Lo cual es una lástima, porque si bien Allura nunca estuvo interesada en él de esa manera, en el hipotético caso de convertirse en una pareja, se verían fantásticos juntos.   
  
Él supone que la chica de quien caerá enamorado aún no ha llegado. No obstante, tan pronto como esta línea de pensamientos cruza su mente, hay algo que lo hace sentir inquieto. Tamborileando los dedos contra su muslo, desvía su mirada hacia Keith.   
  
-Lo siento -Keith murmura, en un tono de voz que Lance apenas alcanza a escuchar.-Por pisar tu pie después, quiero decir.   
  
_Ohhh, así que de esto se trataba esa mirada._ _  
_  
Lance contiene las ganas de soltar una risa. Keith nunca se había disculpado antes con él, y ahora que lo hace, tiene que ser por algo tan tonto como un tropezón.   
  
-Ahh, no sé si pueda perdonarte... -Lance dice petulantemente, fingiendo examinar las uñas de sus manos para darle dramatismo al gesto-. Me ha dolido bastante, sabes. Pero como soy tan buen compañero, supongo que aceptaré tu humilde disculpa y quedará como algo del pasado.   
  
-Retiro lo dicho -Keith rueda los ojos, aparentando molestia, pero Lance sabe que en el fondo lucha para que una divertida sonrisa no se forme en sus labios.   
  
El sólo pensar en ello hace que Lance sonría aún más ampliamente.   
  
-Vamos, Keith, no puedes permitirte perder al mejor hombre en tu equipo. Además, ¿quién va a notar cuando estés sangrando a muerte en una batalla si no soy yo? A este paso, ni cuenta te darás hasta que te desmayes o algo.   
  
Keith lo mira con confusión.   
  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te golpeaste también la cabeza o algo?   
  
-Me refiero a tus jeans, y el corte que te hiciste y ni tú notaste. Que después limpiaste como si nada sobre tu ropa, antes de que alguien más pudiera notarlo.   
  
-¿Y eso qué? ¡Fue un rasguño! Ni siquiera sé si me lo hice con mi propia espada, o fue algún dron. Un rasguño no es un esguince, Lance.   
  
-Tal vez tienes un punto ahí. Pero un día puede dejar de ser un rasguño, y no vas a poder dejarlo pasar como si nada, hombre. Sin contar que si te la pasas limpiando las heridas con cualquier cosa que encuentres, se pueden infectar.  
  
-¿De verdad estás dándome este discurso ahora mismo? ¿A mí? No sé si recuerdas, pero viví un año en el desierto, y solo. Comenzaré a creer que sí me aprecias, Lance.   
  
-¿Yooo? ¿¡Cómo crees!? -le empuja con el codo juguetonamente en los costados, y Keith esta vez sonríe.  
  
Algo cálido crece dentro de Lance ante el gesto, y antes de que pueda comenzar a preguntarse por qué, Allura y Shiro están de regreso, cargando un par de vendas, agua y una bolsa de... ¿puré verde?  
  
-No encontramos ninguna clase de antibiótico, lo siento, Lance. -Allura le pasa las vendas y la bolsa de puré verde frío.   
  
-Gracias, Allura. Así está bien.  
  
-Supongo que será todo por hoy. Será imposible seguir entrenando con el tobillo de Lance. -Shiro suspira, extendiéndole a Keith y Lance botellas de agua.   
  
-De todas formas no íbamos a hacer mucho. -Lance atrapa a Keith murmurando entre dientes.   
  
Shiro no lo escucha o pretende no hacerlo, pues se dirige hacia Pidge y Hunk para entregarles una botella de agua.   
  
No queda rastro alguno de la sonrisa que estaba momentos antes en el rostro de Keith. En cambio, se tensa a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. Lance odia admitir lo mucho que quiere deshacerse de esa mirada, y se pregunta cuántas veces Keith la habría portado en el pasado por su culpa.   
  
Tratando de enfocarse en otras cosas, comienza a envolver su tobillo con una de las vendas. Era natural para Lance, el saber cómo curar esta clase de heridas. Habiendo crecido con una docena de primos y sobrinos que siempre dejaban a su cuidado y que siempre se lastimaban, era necesario saber qué hacer.  
  
Lance casi se arrepiente de haber optado en usar shorts deportivos e ir descalzo al entrenamiento, pues estaba seguro que de haber llevado su armadura, el daño habría sido mucho menor. Pero nadie llevaba armadura, y Lance no pensaba ser el único que se presentara en ella. Luciría ridículo. No es como si la necesitaran. Los drones estaban diseñados para hacer sólo daños menores, por lo que solían entrenar con ropa deportiva que consiguieron en su última visita al Space Mall.  
  
-Hey, ¿te vas a tomar eso? -Keith señala su botella intacta de agua.  
  
-Nah. No toda, al menos.   
  
Keith asiente, tomándolo como un signo positivo, y bebe la mitad de la botella de agua de Lance con rapidez, un par de gotas cayendo por su barbilla. Lance es incapaz de apartar la vista.  
  
-¿Tú no vas a vendar tu brazo? -pregunta, curioso. Keith se limpia el exceso de agua con su camiseta, y Lance contiene la respiración por un segundo.  
  
-¿Para qué? Te he dicho que es un rasguño. ¿Ves? -Keith le muestra su brazo, y Lance lo sostiene entre sus manos, pasando su pulgar a un par de milímetros del corte. Keith tiene razón, es un rasguño, nada profundo. Aún así, Lance no se aparta.   
  
-¿No duele si hago esto? -pregunta, en cambio, aplicando un poco de presión.  
  
Keith suspira.   
  
-Te he dicho que no es nada. Tú deberías de estar poniéndote hielo o algo sobre tu herida.  
  
Sólo cuando Lance escucha a Pidge soltar un bufido, a Hunk una risa disimulada, y el “chicos...” de Shiro, Lance deja ir el brazo de Keith, recordando que hay más gente presente en la sala y además, _¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?_   
  
Sus orejas se sienten repentinamente más cálidas, y _no, nope, no está ocurriendo_. Toma la botella medio llena de agua y se la termina en un par de segundos, esperando que enfríe un poco su rostro.  
  
Haciendo a un lado todas las extrañas sensaciones, Lance toma la bolsa con lo que parece ser puré verde congelado, y la coloca en su tobillo.  
  
Puede sentir la mirada de Keith, que sigue fija en él. Lance finge ignorancia, y si la acción lo pone algo nervioso, no lo reconoce, empujando todo pensamiento extraño l _ejos, lejos, lejos._

  
  
  
  


**vi. Nos ayuda a seguir adelante**

**_1 año, 6 meses._ **

Lance encuentra a Keith por mera casualidad. Cuando no se encontraban en batallas, el equipo dormía hasta las ocho TESELT (Tiempo Espacial Simulando El de La Tierra). Y él, quien apreciaba su sueño más que nadie ( _ ¡Era importante mantener una piel suave y sin ojeras! _ ), evitaba desperdiciar siquiera un minuto. La única razón por la que se encontraba despierto tan temprano era porque  _ de verdad _ tenía que ir al baño.    
  
Ya que estaba de pie, decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina antes de volver a dormir. Desde ahí se escuchaban distantes ruidos que Lance no supo reconocer en un principio, (Y no admitiría que su primer instinto fue dar un pequeño salto y pensar;  _ ¿fantasma? _ ) hasta que cayó en cuenta que lo más lógico era que provinieran de la sala de entrenamiento.    
  
La primera persona que se le vino a la mente tras hacer la conexión fue Keith, por supuesto. 

  
Y Lance, como buen  _ Right Hand Man _ que era, tenía que asegurarse de que Keith no se desmayara de exceso de tanto ejercicio, o de deshidratación. - _ ¿Habría dormido siquiera? _ \- No podían permitirse tener a un líder inconsciente. Nope, en definitiva no era porque éste se había saltado la cena y Lance estaba un poquito preocupado por su compañero de equipo.    
  
Para nada.    
  
_ Ejem _ .    
  
Suspirando, Lance toma uno de los extraños paquetes de jugo que tenían una función parecida al suero, ideal tras una larga jornada de entrenamiento o una ardua batalla, y se dirige hacia la sala de entrenamiento a paso perezoso, aún con sus pantuflas y pijama azul.    
  
Keith se encuentra en el suelo sobre su espalda, respirando agitadamente y evitando que uno de los drones le caiga encima con tan sólo la fuerza de un brazo y su espada. Lance se acerca rápidamente, y le ordena a los comandos del castillo que terminen la simulación. Keith exhala con fuerza, dejando caer tanto su brazo como su espada. Se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, bañado en sudor y con su cabello en todas direcciones, algunos de los mechones de su flequillo pegados a su frente.    
  
-Woah, hombre. ¿Qué demonios haces? Un poco más y nos quedamos sin líder.   
  
-...Estaba por terminar... el nivel catorce... -Gruñe.   
  
-No lo digas como si no acabara de salvar tu trasero. -Lance le extiende su mano. Keith la toma sin dudarlo un segundo, y,  _ woah, es firme _ , y su palma está toda sudada, pero es suave. De algo servían los estúpidos guantes-. Vamos, luces terrible, bebe esto.    
  
-Gracias, Lance.    
  
El sarcasmo en su tono de voz es notable, pero Lance intenta no tomárselo personal. Keith probablemente quería estar solo, y él había interrumpido. Por eso entrenaba a tales horas. Y Lance lo entiende, de verdad. Todos necesitaban su tiempo a solas. Sólo que a veces se volvía... Demasiado.   
  
-¿Qué haces despierto, de todas formas? -agrega Keith, tras una pequeña pausa.    
  
-Tú sabes. Hay que levantarse temprano y empezar bien el día, con una serie de ejercicios y un buen desayuno....    
  
-¿Bromeas? Siempre llegas tarde al desayuno. Y sin Hunk, moriríamos de hambre. Nadie aquí sabe cocinar una mierda sin él.   
  
La voz de Keith no cuenta con reproche alguno. Es más bien familiar, casi como si lo dijera con cariño.   
  
Opta por pretender que Keith no acaba de confesar que se da cuenta de cómo Lance siempre es el último en presentarse al desayuno, y si causa una reacción extraña, una calidez inexplicable expandiéndose en su pecho, decide ignorarlo.   
  
-Buen punto, ¡pero tú viviste solo en el desierto por un año! Tenías que alimentarte de alguna forma, ¿no...? -alza una ceja, con la descabellada imagen mental de Keith cazando algo así como una ardilla del desierto. Una voz en su cabeza que suena extrañamente parecida a la de Hunk, le recuerda que no hay tal cosa como ardillas del desierto.    
  
Lance le dice a la voz que se calle.   
  
-Uhhh... Claro, era experto cocinando pasta y... pasta. -Keith se rasca la nuca, teniendo la decencia de lucir apenado, porque ¿¡qué demonios!?   
  
-¡Dios mío, ahora todo tiene sentido! -Lance ríe.    
  
-¡No es como si la cocinara todos los días, claro que también comía vegetales! -rueda los ojos, y Lance ríe incluso con más fuerza.   
  
-Sólo de imaginarme al gran Keith Kogane con Billy Ray Cyrus de música de fondo, comiendo pasta en medio del desierto... Esto es oro, hombre. No puedo esperar para contarle a Pidge.    
  
-No era tan incompetente en mis habilidades culinarias. No seré Hunk, pero hey, sigo aquí y con buena salud, ¿no?    
  
-Como tú digas,  _ vaquero _ .    
  
Keith da un largo trago a su jugo, y Lance se encuentra a sí mismo mirando por más tiempo del considerado como normal, de repente demasiado consciente de cada movimiento: la garganta de Keith, la gota que resbalaba de su mentón, su desordenado cabello, la bocanada de aire que deja salir una vez que ha terminado de beber.    
  
Su corazón se acelera, y Lance siente pánico creciendo dentro de él, inundándole.   
  
_ ¿Qué demonios, qué demonios qué demonios? _ _  
_   
Hace lo imposible por alejar el sentimiento, enterrándolo muy en el fondo de su ser, no permitiéndose siquiera pensar.    
  
La mirada de Keith entonces se cruza con la de Lance, y se queda ahí, como tratando de analizarlo. Hay algo en su ojos, y Lance no se atreve a tratar de descifrarlo,  _ ¿qué si lo estaba juzgando? ¿Qué si lo que encontraba era sólo molestia dirigida hacia él? _ _  
_ _  
_ No puede con ello. Todo se vuelve demasiado, y-   
  
_ Nope, nope, nop.  _   
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, por cierto? -intenta que su voz no salga quebrada, sin embargo, le es imposible no carraspear, su tono saliendo más agudo de lo normal.    
  
-Hace unas... ¿Dos horas? No lo sé. -Se encoge de hombros.    
  
-Ayer te saltaste la cena. -recalca, y genial, otro comentario estúpido,  _ bravo, Lance _ . Keith probablemente no quería hablar de ello, ¿por qué era así, es que nunca podía quedarse callado?  _ Siempre haciendo todo mal- _   
  
-Lo siento. -su voz es tan baja que Lance apenas y lo escucha. Luce cansado, como el adolescente que seguía siendo, y no como el líder que todos esperaban que fuera. El peso de todas las responsabilidades que carga es visible sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo lucir más pequeño- Sé que no debería, pero... -suspira, y a pesar de que no termina la oración, Lance comprende a qué se refiere.    
  
-Hey, está bien. No te juzgo por tus acciones pasadas. Sé que te estás esforzando. Y si algo sale mal, lo arreglaremos, como siempre.    
  
Keith lo observa. Y lo observa. Y lo sigue observando con esa mirada, hasta que Lance comienza a ponerse nervioso nuevamente.    
  
-¿Por qué haces esto?   
  
-Eh, ¿hacer qué? -Lance pregunta,su voz no tan firme como le gustaría.    
  
-Quiero decir. Has sido tú quien me ha ayudado desde que todo esto comenzó, incluso cuando claramente me odias.    
  
Keith suena tan convencido de sus palabras, de que Lance lo odia, que algo en su estómago se remueve, molesto, constante.   
  
_ Culpa, culpa, culpa.  _ _  
_   
Arrepentimiento.   
  
No puede evitar sentirse como un imbécil. Quizás lo había sido, siempre con esa rabia mal dirigida hacia Keith; los celos, el sentir que nunca sería tan hábil, sus propios problemas de autoestima y seguridad reflejándose en su actitud hacia alguien que no tenía la culpa.   
  
Quiere decirle que no lo odia, que en realidad nunca lo odió, que lo siente, que se comportó inmadura y estúpidamente, que puede contar con él-    
  
-Es decir. Es mi deber, como parte del equipo, después de todo. ¿No? -Es lo que dice, en su lugar. Y Lance se odia por ello, pues de inmediato reconoce la herida mirada de Keith, antes llena de curiosidad y tal vez afecto.- ...Y porque no te odio, Keith. Somos amigos. ¿Cierto?    
  
Intenta corregir su error, retractar sus palabras y hacerlas sonar menos como si Keith fuera su responsabilidad, o como si no confiara en que fuera capaz de liderar, y más como la verdad:  _ porque se preocupa.  _ _  
_   
Keith permanece en silencio, su expresión seria e imposible de interpretar, hasta que esta se transforma en la sonrisa más cálida que Keith le ha dedicado durante todo el tiempo que llevaban peleando una guerra intergaláctica juntos.     
  
-Gracias, Lance.    
  
Él le sonríe de vuelta con la misma calidez. 

  
  


**vii. Nos recuerda quiénes somos**

**_1 año, 9 meses._ **

Los meses que Keith estuvo con los Espada de Marmora fueron miserables.

 

Por más que trató de convencerse a sí mismo que fue la mejor decisión, cada instante del día que pasaba pensando en sus amigos era un pinchazo al corazón. Es difícil sobrellevar la ausencia, y en aquel lugar había algo que indudablemente faltaba. 

 

Tras tanto tiempo en el espacio uno se acostumbra a la presencia de las mismas seis personas. A los robots de Pidge, los abrazos y los bocadillos de Hunk, los sermones de Shiro, las sonrisas de Allura, las historias de Coran… Y sobre todo Lance. 

 

Keith nunca admitiría que pasó gran parte de su tiempo pensando en Lance, y en todo lo que se perdía. Como el show que presentaron y apareció como  _ ‘loverboy Lance’ _ , en el gran trabajo que realizaba con el resto del equipo, el cambio de su bayard a una  _ espada alteana  _ ni más ni menos, y también lo malo. 

 

Los argumentos con Shiro, el aislarse del resto del equipo en ocasiones, el no ser escuchado. 

 

Y cuando Keith encontró a su madre, tras una larga charla que ambos tuvieron, entendió una cosa: el equipo no eran sólo sus amigos, sus compañeros. Era su familia. 

 

Donde Keith pertenecía. 

 

Casi como una señal de que era tiempo de volver, Lance lo llamó un día pidiendo su ayuda, pues sospechaba que los Galra habían involucrado a Shiro en sus planes.

 

Fue así como con ayuda de Krolia, ayudó a Lance a salvar al  _ verdadero  _ Shiro, entendió el significado de  _ familia  _ en el camino, y se puso al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba. 

 

Todos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y una vez las cosas se calmaron Hunk incluso organizó una pequeña cena especial con el platillo favorito de Keith como bienvenida. 

 

Lance coloca su brazo alrededor de su hombro, y con una sonrisa, dice:

 

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Keith.

 

-Es bueno estar de regreso en casa. -responde.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

(Los siguientes días Keith la pasó con Lance, enseñándole a mejorar su postura con la espada y algunos trucos que conocía. En definitiva era bueno estar de regreso.)

 

  
**viii. Nos hace perder el sueño**

 

_**2 años.** _

El problema con los días buenos de Lance, aquellos donde por alguna extraña clase de milagro no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, era que normalmente estos llevaban de regalo una tremenda decaída.    
  
Había pasado un año un medio desde que dejaron la Tierra, y Lance aún seguía despertándose por las noches, llorando por lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia, su hogar, cada rincón de la Tierra del que guardaba buenos recuerdos. Todos habían aprendido a lidiar con la situación, con sus emociones, y sin embargo él seguía aferrado a sentimientos de angustia, de nostalgia, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo cuando había asuntos más importantes que atender.   
  
_ Patético, patético, patético. _   
  
Esa noche no era diferente. La usual pesadilla de los Galra atacando la Tierra, destruyendo todo lo bueno que conocía y a todos quienes quería le había despertado. Inquieto, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, deja que sus lágrimas caigan libremente sobre su rostro, la frustración y el cansancio de tener que pasar por lo mismo una vez más incrementando cada segundo.   
  
_ Deja de llorar, deja de llorar, deja de llorar. _ _  
_   
Lance se sentía hecho polvo. Un momento pensaba en su madre, en su familia, y el siguiente en su posición en voltro, el cómo sería fácil encontrar a alguien que le reemplazara, que hiciera las cosas mejor que él. Pensaba en el equipo, y llegaba a la conclusión de que por más momentos que compartiera con Pidge y Hunk, ellos habían formado una mejor amistad entre ellos que la que tenían con Lance. Se entendían, ambos eran inteligentes y talentosos, y no tenían una personalidad tan molesta como la suya. Y por más que intentara hacerse escuchar en el equipo, al final no lo tomaban en serio. Shiro seguía creyendo que no era más que un tonto adolescente ingenuo y que no hacía otra cosa que bromear.    
  
_ Inútil, inútil, inútil. _   
  
Que no daría por un abrazo de su madre, por las palabras tranquilizadoras de su hermana mayor, por una caminata por la playa como las que daba cada vez que todo se volvía demasiado, con el sonido de las olas contra la orilla, el olor a mar, la sal adhiriéndose a su piel, la fresca y húmeda arena bajo sus pies haciéndole cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies.   
  
_ Respira, respira, respira. _ _  
_   
De un salto se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño apenas consciente de sus movimientos. Tira agua sobre su cara, el frío recordándole que está ahí, sigue vivo, y el momento pasará. No durará para siempre.   
  
_ Está bien, está bien, está bien. _ _  
_   
Suspira, observándose en el reflejo que le dirige el espejo.    
  
Lo que ve es un jóven que aún no encuentra su lugar en el universo, que está lleno de dudas, de angustia y sentimientos reprimidos. Por un instante no se reconoce, y el hecho le asusta.   
  
Necesita aire fresco, necesita sentir la brisa golpeando su piel, necesita despejarse, necesita-    
  
_ Knock, knock, knock. _   
  
Su primer instinto es dar un brinco, sobresaltado.  _ ¿Qué demonios? _   
  
Se acerca a la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose si no habría sido su imaginación, o el cansancio, pero el golpeteo continua, constante.    
  
-¿Lance?    
  
Una voz llama del otro lado.    
  
_ Keith _ .    
  
Lance no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones: su mente se dividía entre el anhelo de compañía y el lidiar con sus emociones por su cuenta, como suele hacerlo.    
  
Al final termina abriendo la puerta, sin saber qué es realmente lo que lo impulsa a tomar la decisión.   
  
Keith nota su estado de inmediato, y Lance se siente vulnerable. Es claro que puede leer con facilidad a través de él, pues tampoco era como si estuviese poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en aparentar lo contrario. Estaba demasiado cansado para ello.    
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta, y siente vergüenza de su propia voz. Es insegura, dubitativa, quebrándose de último segundo.   
  
-Te escuché desde mi habitación y, uh... Quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.    
  
A veces Lance olvida que la habitación de Keith estaba justo al lado de la suya. Hay ocasiones en las que es conveniente, pero este no era uno de ellos. Sus orejas se tornan cálidas, puede sentirlas enrojecer, porque es probable que Keith lo haya escuchado despertarse violentamente y llorar.    
  
Su mirada no es de lástima, como la que le daría cualquier otra persona, sin embargo. Es de preocupación.    
  
-¿Te desperté? -evade la pregunta. Si Keith lo nota, no lo menciona.    
  
-No. No podía dormir. Estaba por ir a la sala de observación. -Se lleva una mano a la nuca, de repente evitando mirar a Lance- ¿Quieres ir?    
  
Lance tampoco contesta a esa pregunta, no obstante, dice;    
  
-Déjame ir por mi chaqueta.    
  
...   
  
Se sitúan frente a la gran ventana del castillo que da vista hacia el vasto espacio. Keith se mantiene en silencio a su lado, sus hombros tocándose de lo cerca que se encontraban. Y Lance, quien suele ser alguien ruidoso y expresivo, aprecia el cómodo silencio, el mero hecho de tener compañía y no encontrarse solo.   
  
Se pregunta si el punto del universo en el que están es visible desde la tierra como una estrella lejana. Se pregunta si su familia, al mirar al cielo por las noches, sin saberlo, miran a Lance también, a millones de años luz.    
  
-¿Crees que mis planes sirven de algo? -pregunta vagamente.    
  
-¿Por qué no lo harían? ¿Tú lo diseñaste, no?    
  
-Exactamente por eso -Lance suelta una risa irónica.    
  
-Lance, confía en mí cuando te digo: el equipo no funcionaría sin ti. Es gracias a ti que todos estamos juntos ahora mismo, de hecho. Porque arrastraste a Hunk y Pidge contigo, y no dejaste que salvara a Shiro por mi cuenta. Sin mencionar en todo lo que me has ayudado.    
  
Cuando Lance voltea a ver a Keith, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, piensa que esa vista es más especial que las nebulosas frente a él. Calmado, mirando hacia la inmensidad del espacio con su mentón descansando sobre sus rodillas. Sus palabras seguras, suaves. Keith no tiene una idea de lo mucho que aquello significa, del rápido palpitar de su corazón y lo sudorosas que sus manos se ponen.    
  
Siente que ha perdido la voz por un instante.    
  
-¿De verdad crees eso?    
  
Keith asiente.    
  
-Los demás también, ¿sabes? Si hablaras con ellos, entenderían, y reducirían las bromas. Bromean porque creen que realmente sabes lo mucho que aportas al equipo. Yo solía creerlo también.    
  
Una parte de Lance grita que Keith no está siendo honesto, que lo está diciendo sólo para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor, o aún peor, por lástima, o compasión. Su parte racional le decía que callara, que Keith no es la clase de persona que mentía en asuntos así.    
  
-Es sólo... No sé. Todos parecen tener su cosa para la que son buenos. Lo que los hace resaltar. O esa persona con quien mejor se llevan, quien mejor los comprende.   
  
-¿Qué hay de Hunk?    
  
-Hunk y Pidge se entienden mutuamente como yo nunca podría entenderlos, o ellos a mí.    
  
Lance se siente culpable de inmediato tras decir en voz alta esas palabras. Hunk es un gran amigo, siempre lo fue. Y con Pidge era divertido bromear, de una forma similar a la cual lo haría con una hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, cuando Hunk y Pidge pasaban el rato juntos, era fácil sentirse excluído, con el montón de términos de ciencia y charlas inteligentes que Lance nunca comprendió y nunca lo haría.   
  
-¿Allura? ¿Shiro?    
  
-Allura es una buena amiga. Soportó mis coqueteos. -se encoge de hombros- Con Shiro... Es complicado. Después de todo lo que pasó… Creo que todos coincidimos que necesita su espacio. Al menos por ahora.

  
Keith asiente. Tras un corto silencio, dirige su vista hacia Lance. Es una mirada abrumadora, y ante ella, Lance siente toda barrera desmoronarse. Se estaba permitiendo ser vulnerable con quien solía ser su rival.    
  
-Yo soy tu amigo también.    
  
Las implicaciones de la oración le golpean con fuerza, como si se encontraran cayendo en picada en sus leones, similar a aquella ocasión en el desierto durante los primeros días en el espacio. Keith había dicho 'también', pero Lance lo comprende de inmediato: Keith es esa persona, Keith es su amigo, Keith lo entiende,  _ Keith está ahí. _   
  
-Tienes razón. Lo eres.    
  
Le sonríe, y entonces ocurre algo increíble y aterrador a la vez: Keith coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Lance, quien siente escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, siente sus articulaciones volverse gelatina, olvida cómo funcionar. Su cabello le hace cosquillas en el cuello y la mejilla, y la calidez que irradia su cuerpo es adictiva.    
  
Lance acaba de darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba el contacto, la cercanía. Así que coloca un brazo tentadoramente alrededor de los hombros de Keith, quien parece sorprendido, pero se relaja de inmediato. Suelta un complacido suspiro por la cómoda, confortable posición.    
  
No puede evitar pensar en que si alguno de ellos fuera una chica, la escena parecería sacada de la película romántica más cliché que existe, de aquellas que su hermano mayor amaba y que hacían gruñir al resto de la familia.    
  
De nuevo el silencio reina. Esta vez son minutos enteros, minutos en los que Lance puede sentir la respiración de Keith acompasarse. Por un momento cree que Keith se ha quedado dormido. Él mismo comienza a sentir el sueño regresar a su sistema, y por primera vez en la noche, se siente en calma.    
  
Porque siente que es un momento apropiado para mencionarlo, Lance dice:    
  
-Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil contigo durante todo este tiempo.    
  
-Está bien. Yo también lo hacía.    
  
-Porque yo te provocaba.    
  
-Eso no importa ahora, Lance. No guardo rencor.   
  
-De todas formas. Fue estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte. Lo siento.    
  
-Bueno, sí, algo. Lo que más me molestaba era el no comprender por qué me odiabas tanto. Parecías llevarte tan bien con el resto, y eres amable por naturaleza con toda nueva persona que conoces. Excepto conmigo.   
  
Lance se muerde el interior de su mejilla. Dicho de aquella forma, de verdad sonaba mal. Probablemente porque lo era.    
  
Mira de reojo a Keith, quien tiene los ojos cerrados. Su expresión es tan tranquila que es difícil siquiera pensar en dudar de sus palabras. Un nudo se forma en su garganta.    
  
-Lo siento.    
  
-Joder, deja de decir lo siento. Ya te he dicho que no importa ahora. Sólo no olvides el Momento por la mañana, ¿quieres?    
  
Keith suelta una risa sarcástica, y Lance rueda los ojos. 

  
  
-¿Cómo podría? Somos amigos ahora.  _ Best buds _ . Lance y Keith, cubriendo la espalda del otro en batalla. _Space Ranger Partners._   
  
Lance está (en su mayor parte) bromeando, y Keith lo sabe. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en los rostros de ambos no es nada más que sincera.

  
  
  


**ix. Incrementa nuestros deseos**

 

**_2 años, 4 meses._ **

A Keith siempre le han gustado los espacios al aire libre. Encuentra cierta familiaridad al estar rodeado de la naturaleza y una sensación de calma le invade. Recuerda su niñez, donde solía deambular por las noches de insomnio, sólo las estrellas, la naturaleza y él. O la luna y los ruidos de animales salvajes que se escuchaban en el desierto, cuando lograba colarse a la terraza de Galaxy Garrison, o en su pobre intento de casa en medio de la nada una vez fue expulsado. Si hay algo que extraña de la Tierra, es  _ eso _ . 

 

No es no le gustara vivir en el castillo: era al único lugar al que alguna vez llamó “hogar”. Sin embargo, no se puede negar que es agradable sentir de nuevo la brisa del viento, o admirar la manera en la que los rayos del sol bañan con gracia la vegetación de los planetas que visitan, cada uno único y memorable a su manera. 

 

La ventaja de las misiones de diplomacia era que si ponían sus asuntos en orden a tiempo, podían darse el lujo de explorar. Siempre había algo interesante que observar de cada rincón del universo que visitaban. A veces era su gente, amable, con físicos extraordinarios o habilidades que serían el sueño de un escritor de ciencia ficción. Otras, su cultura, tradiciones y celebraciones tan significativas e impresionantes que dejan en vergüenza las de la Tierra. O su tecnología sería tan avanzada que incluso los Alteanos parecerían primitivos a su lado. 

 

En casos como este, eran los maravillosos paisajes. 

 

Helix tiene atardeceres púrpuras. Cuando salen de la reunión y han arreglado los asuntos de la alianza, son recibidos por una vista que deja Keith boquiabierto. Hay plantas hermosas en cualquier dirección que mire; árboles frondosos tan altos como sus leones, cuyas hojas son iluminadas por la poca luz solar que queda y las estrellas que comienzan a asomarse tímidamente. 

 

Usualmente el color púrpura era relacionado con la guerra. Los Galra, sus naves y emblemas, todos bajo la misma escala de color. Si tenían pesadillas, estas estarían teñidas de púrpura, un recordatorio más de lo lejos que estaban de dar fin a la batalla y lo difícil que era el camino. 

 

Pero al observar la belleza de Helix, parecía injusto que fueran los mismos colores. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan pacífico y admirable, y al mismo tiempo ser caótico en otro contexto?

 

Keith no parecía ser el único a quien le gustaban los exteriores. A su lado, Lance silba. Él le mira de reojo. 

 

-Eh, chicos, ¡hay un lago en el claro detrás de esos árboles! -señala con su dedo índice. Keith sigue con su mirada el punto, y,  _ oh, cierto.  _ Claro que Lance notaría en primer lugar la presencia de cualquier forma de agua. Era parte de quien era, desde el chico que creció junto al mar, hasta el Paladín Azul, defensor del universo. 

 

-Quiero decir… Sí, es bonito, supongo. ¿¡Pero qué hay de la ciudad!? ¿¡No les resulta interesante la manera en utilizan la energía de su núcleo para crear su tecnología!? -Pidge exclama, con ese tono entusiasmado que sólo utiliza cuando está impaciente por comprender cómo ciertos dispositivos funcionan. 

 

-Deberíamos visitar la ciudad, entonces. Además  _ muero  _ de hambre, y dudo que esas plantas sepan tan bien como lucen. -Hunk asiente. 

 

-¡Hunk! ¡Traición! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! -Lance suelta un ruido de indignación-. Vaamos, chicos, no me digan que prefieren unos aburridos robots y extrañas versiones de celulares a relajarse y nadar un rato. 

 

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es seguro, Lance. -Shiro, como siempre, buscando ver las cosas de manera objetiva. 

 

-Oh, es perfectamente seguro. -Allura agrega- Pero debo admitir que tampoco me apetece la idea de nadar en este momento. Aunque si alguien más te acompaña, Lance, no veo el problema. 

 

Lance mira al grupo con ojos suplicantes. Pidge finge limpiar sus uñas, Hunk tararea distraídamente, sin encontrar sus ojos. Allura le dirige una sonrisa empática, y Shiro luce desinteresado. 

 

-Yo iré. -Todos miran a Keith con sorpresa. Coloca el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, su nivel de incomodidad creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos. 

 

No sabe qué es lo que lo llevó a ofrecerse. Keith actúa primero y piensa después, y por más que es un mal hábito en el que está trabajando, es difícil deshacerse de viejas costumbres. Pero tampoco es como si fuera  _ tan  _ importante.  _ ¿Lo es?  _

 

Lance tiene la más grande de las sonrisas. Su rostro parece iluminarse, y sus ojos emiten un brillo único, como si el gesto fuera dirigido sólo para él. 

 

-¡Keith! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! -pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, y Keith se siente a sí mismo tensarse. 

 

_ Latido, latido, latido. _

 

Basta encontrarse con la expresión contenta y relajada de Lance para que Keith libere la tensión y se incline ligeramente hacia Lance. 

 

-Alguien tiene que vigilar que no te ahogues o algo, ¿no? -Levanta una ceja, pero todos saben que miente. Lance es un excelente nadador; si había alguien el equipo que  _ no  _ se ahogaría, sería Lance.

 

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces, greñudo? -oh, Keith conoce  _ esta  _ expresión. Es la media sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas características de cuando Lance está a punto de retarlo… -¡Apuesto a que llego primero que tú al lago! -Lance le da un amigable pellizcón en la cintura, justo encima del cinturón de su armadura donde el traje negro que utilizan debajo comienza. 

 

Y sin esperar respuesta, se echa a correr. 

 

Keith no tarda en reaccionar, tras exclamar un “¡hey!” corre tras Lance, concentrado en alcanzarlo. 

 

-¡Tengan cuidado, chicos! ¡No vuelvan muy tarde! -Alguien del equipo grita mientras se alejan. Keith no reconoce la voz, o se interesa en prestarle atención. 

 

No es difícil alcanzar a Lance. Éste podrá tener piernas tan largas que parecen diseñadas para correr, pero Keith está en buena forma y siempre ha sido rápido. 

 

En algún punto ambos comenzaron a reír, y es  _ estúpido  _ y los hace más lentos, pero ¿qué más da?

 

A mitad del camino la carrera deja de importar. 

 

**…**

 

-Woah… -Lance murmura. Por unos instantes, sus agitadas respiraciones es lo único audible, tomando y exhalando largas bocanadas de aire.

 

Keith se ha quedado sin habla, y no sabe si es por el esfuerzo o porque el lago es mucho más asombroso de frente; el agua es púrpura, de la misma tonalidad del cielo, y frondosos árboles de diferentes formas rodean el claro. Sus colores varían entre rojo amapola y naranja, mientras que el color del suelo le recuerda a la arena de una playa de la Tierra. 

 

Lance, siempre impaciente, se apresura a deshacerse de su traje. Hay un silencio que Keith no logra comprender si debería ser incómodo o no; quizás es la manera en la que sus ojos inconscientemente se desvían del lago y se posan en Lance, en su entusiasmada expresión, sus largas extremidades y su piel que siempre parece tan suave, _ ¿cómo es que siempre la hace lucir tan bien?  _ o los lunares cerca de su clavícula...

 

Lance carraspea. 

 

Keith encuentra sus ojos y la calidez sube a su rostro, haciendo que le surja el repentino deseo de sumergirse en el agua hasta que su rostro se enfríe. Es  _ raro  _ que se ruborice, pero ha sido atrapado  _ mirando  _ a  _ Lance  _ nada más ni nada menos, ¿y cómo es eso no vergonzoso? 

 

Quizás es él quien estaba haciendo el silencio incómodo.

 

-Entiendo que quieras mirar, Keith. ¿Quién no lo haría? -sonríe, carismático, y Keith muere un poco internamente-. Pero no pienso entrar al agua solo. ¡Vamos, andando! ¿O acaso te  _ asusta _ ?

 

-No estaba… -Keith se detiene. Sí que estaba mirando.  _ Mierda _ . Con un gruñido y aún con la molesta sensación en su rostro, se deshace de su propia armadura. 

 

Lance se encuentra ya sólo en boxers, y justo antes de lanzarse al lago le  _ guiña _ .

 

Es una acción tan simple, y tan propia de  _ Lance _ , que no debería de provocar nada fuera de lo usual en Keith. Pero su corazón late con rapidez contra su pecho, y se pregunta qué demonios significa eso.

 

Keith salta al agua, esperando un poco antes de salir a la superficie, como si esperara que esta se deshiciera de todo aquello que no comprende. El agua está templada.

 

-Hombre, esto es  _ genial _ . Siento que no nadaba hace años. No serán las playas de la Tierra pero al menos no está de cabeza como la piscina del castillo.

 

-Sí, supongo. 

 

-Eh, ¿qué te ocurre? -Lance se incorpora. Su expresión cambia tan rápido que Keith apenas y presencia la transición. Su rostro se vuelve serio, y Keith reconoce un deje de preocupación en su tono. -Estás más callado de lo usual. ¿No querías venir?  _ Podemos  _ volver…

 

Claro que Lance sería el primero en sacrificar un buen rato por sus amigos. Keith no  _ comprende _ , él mismo ha mencionado cuanto extrañaba nadar, ¿y ahora sugiere regresar al castillo nada más llegar por  _ su  _ actitud? ¿Cuándo había aprendido Lance a leerlo tan bien, de cualquier manera? ¿Y por qué Keith no podía hacer lo mismo con Lance, por qué le resultaba tan difícil entenderlo? 

 

Después de Shiro, Lance era quien lo había visto en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad. Desde lo difícil que resultó adaptarse al papel de líder y verle culparse por los errores, a aquellas noches de insomnio donde ninguno podía dormir y la compañía del otro se volvía lo más reconfortante que tenían. 

 

_ -No _ , no, no. Sólo estaba pensando. Nada importante. -se encoge de hombros.- y  _ quería  _ venir, ¿si no por qué habría aceptado?

 

-Oh. De acuerdo. -Lance sonríe. Es una de sus sonrisas sinceras. Keith le sonríe de vuelta, y antes de poder decir otra cosa, Lance le arroja agua directo al rostro. 

 

Keith frunce el ceño. Y sin pensárselo un segundo se lo devuelve, dando inicio a una guerra de agua que se vuelve más física cuando Lance decide darle un suave empujón en las costillas. 

Keith contiene una risa, rezando porque Lance no haya notado que-

 

-Keith. No me digas que tienes cosquillas... 

 

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro, y no pierde ni un segundo para abalanzarse sobre él, pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por sus costados. A estas alturas Keith se encuentra riendo a carcajadas, forcejeando por liberarse de Lance, pero él es  _ fuerte  _ y más ágil en el agua. 

 

Su estómago comienza a doler de tanto reír, lucha para obtener aire, y justo cuando piensa  _ esto es todo, así es como moriré, asfixiado por cosquillas _ , Lance se detiene. Sus manos no se mueven de su cintura, y Keith estaría más consciente del contacto de no ser porque aún lucha por recuperar el aire.

 

- _ Te… odio _ …

 

-Bah, no lo haces. Todos me aman. -Lance sonríe con confianza. Hay algo en sus ojos que Keith no había visto antes. Un brillo nuevo en ellos que hace que su interior se agite de forma extraña y dejando sus piernas como gelatina. 

 

Su primer instinto ante la nueva sensación es  _ huye _ ,  _ huye, huye.  _ Así que se aparta de Lance, nadando fuera de su espacio personal y colocándose a una distancia considerable.

 

Le asusta lo desconocido que resulta todo. Nunca tuvo problemas manteniendo su distancia del resto de las personas, siempre alejándose antes de comenzar a crear lazos más profundos, antes de que el dolor de perder a más personas fuera insoportable. Esto tuvo que cambiar con Voltron, pues es imposible pasar tanto tiempo y por tantas situaciones con las mismas personas y no crear lazos. Pero incluso con los miembros del equipo, nadie había logrado acercarse tanto como Lance.

 

_ Siempre  _ era Lance. 

 

-¿Qué sería lo primero que comerías al volver a la Tierra? -Lance pregunta tras lo que parece una eternidad, flotando de espaldas en el agua y observando el cielo de Helix con la misma mirada melancólica que Keith desearía poder borrar de su rostro. 

 

-Uh… No lo sé. ¿Una hamburguesa? -contesta, inseguro. Él nunca fue especial con la comida, sin embargo, preferiría  _ cualquier cosa _ sobre el puré verde que comen la mayor parte del tiempo cuando Hunk no tiene suplementos -o tiempo- para hacer meriendas decentes. 

 

-Muero por pan de ajo. Y por pizza del lugar a la vuelta de mi casa. Hombre, espero que siga ahí cuando regresemos. Mi hermana Verónica y yo íbamos tan seguido que la dueña conocía nuestros nombres y sabía nuestras órdenes de memoria.

 

Keith no está seguro si debería decir algo. Nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas. Lo más que puede ofrecer es su presencia, y esperar que esta sea lo suficientemente reconfortante.

 

En lugar de tratar de animar a Lance con sus palabras, nada más cerca de él y cuando se encuentra a una distancia considerable se sumerge. Lance aún se encuentra de espaldas, lo cual le ofrece la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de sorprenderle con cosquillas en los pies. Keith tenía toda la intención de vengarse por lo de hace un rato, y de paso hacer reír a Lance. Antes de poder llegar a completar su plan, no obstante, Lance se incorpora porque  _ claro  _ que sería más rápido que él en el agua. 

 

Keith casi recibe una patada en el proceso, y cuando emerge a la superficie está por reclamarle a Lance, pero las palabras mueren en sus labios al encontrarse tan cerca de su rostro. Más cerca de lo que nunca ha estado;  _ ¿sus pestañas siempre han sido tan largas? ¿siempre ha tenido ese lunar en el mentón?  _

 

_   
_

 

Ninguno se mueve. 

 

El sonido de su corazón es tan fuerte y claro en sus oídos que Keith teme que Lance lo escuche, Lance, quien de nuevo le dirige  _ esa  _ intensa mirada, como si estuviera en busca de algo, en busca de una respuesta que Keith es incapaz de ofrecerle. Y cuando sus ojos se desvían, es hacia sus labios, y Keith contiene la respiración,  _ ¿qué- _

 

Lance retrocede. Suelta un largo suspiro, y sonríe, una sonrisa que no es genuina e irrita a Keith porque parece tan compuesto, tan en orden cuando él apenas y parece poder respirar, como si hubiera perdido control de sí mismo y de sus acciones, dejándolo paralizado.

 

-Deberíamos volver al castillo. Andando, greñudo. Se hace tarde. -escucha la voz de Lance, pero su mente sigue estancada en el momento que nunca ocurrió. 

 

Mientras observa a Lance salir del agua, Keith se da cuenta de una cosa.

 

Deseaba que Lance hubiera acortado la poca distancia que había entre ellos. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Keith podrá ser impulsivo y algo descuidado cuando se trata de emociones, pero no es idiota. 

 

Su inexperiencia en el tema es obvia, pero no es como si nunca se hubiera sentido atraído por un chico antes. Cuando comienza a ser más consciente de la presencia de Lance; de la manera en la que coloca la mano en su hombro y el deseo de cercanía incrementa cada día, el cómo las impresivas maniobras que realiza o una simple sonrisa le roba el aliento, Keith sabe que tienta terreno peligroso. 

 

Keith sabe lo que es la atracción, y hasta ahora lo había sabido controlar a la perfección. Lo que no había sentido antes, es el fuego que se forma en su interior, las llamas que cada vez cobran más fuerza. De repente los amigables gestos de Lance ya no son suficientes, y Keith cada vez anhela  _ más, más más, más-  _

 

Es casi absurdo. Se encuentran en medio de una guerra, lo que menos debería de ocupar su mente son los ojos de Lance o la manera en la que se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. 

 

Y aún así, es  _ imposible.  _ Cada vez que reprime a su mente por la dirección en la que se desvían sus pensamientos, es como si una fuerza incluso más poderosa causara el efecto contrario. 

 

Lo único que lo consuela, es que no necesariamente  _ tiene  _ que hacer algo al respecto. Ser paladines defensores del universo tampoco le deja mucho tiempo libre para sentarse a hablar con Pidge de lo atractivo que le resulta Lance. 

 

Algo que no haría ni con todo el tiempo libre del mundo en sus manos, muchas gracias.

 

Tampoco es como si se hubiera  _ enamorado  _ de Lance. No está tan perdido. Simple atracción y amor eran cuestiones muy diferentes; con la primera podía lidiar, podía esconderla y pretender que no existía. La segunda, sin embargo, implicaba pensar en cuestiones que no estaba preparado para afrontar, era mucho,  _ mucho  _ más aterradora y no terminaría en más que un desastre.

 

.

 

(Pero la línea sobre la que caminaba era delgada, y Keith estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.)

  
  


**x. Expande nuestros horizontes**

**_2 años, 6 meses._ **

A Lance no le molestaban las misiones diplomáticas cuando estas involucran convivir con sus habitantes, o las fiestas formales a las que eran invitados cada tanto. Lo que no le agradaba, sin embargo, eran charlas de política.

Por suerte, lo que este planeta pedía no era la gran cosa: sólo tenían que asistir a la Asamblea de Aprobación de Leyes y ayudar al parlamento a tomar decisiones, y después asistir a la cena de presentación del hijo menor de la reina.

 

-...ahí estaremos, será un honor. -Allura termina la charla con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

 

-Mientras tanto, pueden visitar los alrededores. Tenemos los más bellos paisajes.

 

Lance lo duda. Tras haber viajado por tantos rincones tan diferentes del universo, ha aprendido algo: todo es subjetivo.

 

Si hay algo que  _ sí _ es atractivo, es la apariencia de los habitantes de este planeta. Parecerían alteanos de no ser por su piel azul, que variaba de intensidad dependiendo del individuo, y pequeñas marcas en los pómulos con forma de escamas que resplandecían.

 

Pidge le da un codazo.

 

-Sé que estás babeando por las acompañantes de la reina, pero es hora de irnos. ¡Andando!

 

Lance no estaba mirando a las chicas. Estaba mirando al príncipe a su lado.

 

**…**

 

Tras tres exhaustivas horas, la reunión de aprobación de leyes había concluído. Lance siente que ha perdido diez años de vida en esa sala: escuchar a aliens hablar de impuestos, por más atractivos que estos fueran, no estaba en su top diez de actividades favoritas.

 

El salón es bonito, le recuerda vagamente al lugar donde su prima Serena realizó su fiesta de quince años: espacioso pero no  _ demasiado _ . Una tenue luz azul siendo la única iluminación, y el centro despejado en lo que parecía una pista de baile. Lo que le más le llamó la atención fueron las mesas. No eran redondas ni rectangulares. Tenían forma de estrella, y en el cristal había rostros de personajes históricos de su planeta.

 

Solían ofrecerles vestimentas especiales para acudir a esta clase de eventos, y a Lance siempre le entusiasmaba contar con la oportunidad para usar prendas que variaran de las habituales. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la reina les había pedido que usaran sus armaduras, como símbolo de honor. Había  _ algo _ en portar la armadura que en ciertos planetas reconocían; un recordatorio de la labor que estaban haciendo, arriesgando sus vidas por el bien del resto del universo.

 

Para Lance, existe cierto tinte nostálgico en mantener la armadura azul incluso cuando Blue ha dejado de ser su león. Puede que ahora sea piloto de Red, pero él siempre seguirá siendo el Paladín Azul.

 

Se pregunta si Keith se siente de manera similar.

 

-¿Sabes? Es extraño no verte con Keith tan seguido. Parecían estar unidos por la cadera o algo. -Pidge comenta, a su lado. Junto a Hunk, ellos habían sido los primeros en llegar al salón donde el evento daría lugar. Keith, Shiro y Allura habían sido retenidos por un par de minutos más en la reunión, pero no debían de tardar en llegar.

 

-Por favor, Pidge. Estás exagerando. -Lance replica, temiendo que la conversación tome el rumbo que presiente.

 

-Yo sólo digo. -Pidge se encoge de hombros, y pone esa expresión pensativa típica de ella- Desde que visitamos Helix… 

 

El evento comienza una vez el resto del equipo aparece. Allura y Shiro toman lugar en su mesa, salvando a Lance de lo que a todas luces estaba a punto de tornarse una conversación incómoda.

 

Keith está a punto de tomar asiento a su lado, y  _ genial _ , Lance siente que no ha hablado con él desde que aterrizaron, y  _ muere  _ por contarle de la extraña planta-cuchillo que les dio un susto de muerte camino al salón, seguro que le encantaría-

 

Alguien carraspea. Unos ojos verdes, muy,  _ muy _ verdes y sobrecogedores les mira, y  _ joder joder joder joder _ , es el Príncipe, y luce injustamente  _ apuesto  _ en esa especie de túnica plateada con detalles esmeralda que resaltan sus ojos y marcas en los pómulos _. _

 

-Paladines de Voltron, espero disfruten esta noche. Se aprecia y agradece su presencia, nuestra gente no lo olvidará -Hace una pausa-. Me preguntaba si el Paladín Rojo, líder de Voltron, me haría el honor de sentarse en mi mesa.

 

Lance casi deja caer su mandíbula al suelo. De inmediato sus ojos buscan la mirada de Keith, el deseo de saber qué está pasando por su mente en ese momento le inunda. Keith no es una persona exactamente sociable, le cuesta entablar conversaciones con desconocidos y puede llegar a sonar grosero aun cuando no es su intención. Lance  _ sabe  _ que le incomodan esta clase de situaciones.

 

-El honor sería mío. -Keith responde, de manera cortés y profesional.

 

Lance casi suelta un grito de sorpresa, y  _ está bien, tal vez exagera.  _ Claro que Keith no rechazaría la invitación: Allura les había hablado infinidad de veces sobre la importancia de ser amable sin perder la firmeza y profesionalismo en asuntos diplomáticos. Keith está actuando como cualquier líder que busca el bien de una alianza haría.  _ Entonces ¿por qué le hace sentir tan...? _

 

-Ehh, no es justo. ¿Qué hay de nosotros? -murmura mientras Keith se aleja con el príncipe. Su mano se posa en la cintura de Keith. Y es probable que se trate de un gesto cultural, sin embargo Lance no puede evitar notar cómo los hombros de Keith se tensan, y una incómoda sensación recorre su cuerpo. Quisiera acercarse, gritarle en su apuesto rostro _ “¡Hey! ¡En nuestro planeta eso no se hace con alguien que acabas de conocer!”. _

 

Pidge le pisa el pie.

 

-¡Hey!

 

-Deja de hacer muecas o tu cara se va a quedar así para siempre.

 

_ - _ Ese dicho sólo funciona con niños pequeños, Pidge. Como te atreves a decir eso de mi bello rostro.

 

-Deberías ver tu expresión cuando estás  _ celoso _ , entonces. Para nada bella.

 

-¿¡Qué-

 

-Chicos... -Lance se calla. Shiro les dirige  _ la mirada  _ que pone cada vez que está a punto de reprimir a alguien. Y Shiro molesto es algo que no le desearía ni al Príncipe.  _ Aunque pensándolo bien... _

 

-¡Esto facilitará mucho más las cosas! Crear vínculos cordiales entre líderes o futuros líderes es primordial en diplomacia. Veo que Keith está aprendiendo -Allura interrumpe su línea de pensamiento, con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Lo que dice es cierto. Y quizás en el pasado sería en este momento que Lance comenzaría a sentir irritación hacia Keith, ya que  _ ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?,  _ pero descubre que aquello ha desaparecido. No queda rastro alguno de rencor o celos. En su lugar, se siente  _ orgulloso _ de Keith, le  _ alegra _ el progreso que ha hecho, y desea estar ahí para seguir viéndole progresar. Por más que el Príncipe parezca un imbécil con los humos por la cabeza. Además, no es como si hubiese intentado algo más, sólo es una misión.

 

Todo va bien por un rato. Hay una pequeña ceremonia donde el Príncipe da un discurso, y Lance finge estar prestando con atención (si rueda los ojos más de lo normal, nadie lo nota). Poco después la cena es servida, y para el alivio de todos, está deliciosa: eran vegetales, pero tenían un sabor muy similar al pollo, y las especias complementaban el sabor. Entonces la reina se levanta y arrastra a otra chica al centro del salón. Es igual que hermosa que ella. Ambas parecen ser de la misma edad, y es entonces cuando Lance cae en cuenta de que es su  _ pareja _ .

 

_ Planeta Vegetación* _ tiene dos reinas- No es que fuese un dato  _ tan  _ relevante.

 

Se vuelve relevante cuando, en el segundo en el que ambas reinas comienzan la danza,  _ Mr. Imbécil _ , también conocido como el Príncipe  _ mírenme soy tan perfecto _ (créditos a Lance), le extiende la mano a Keith. Ahora, lo normal sería que Keith negara con la cabeza y cortésmente negara la invitación. Pero éste  _ sonríe,  _ toma su mano y deja guiarse. Como si esta fuera la señal que estaban esperando, el resto de los invitados se levantan, y con su respectiva pareja inician el baile.

La música es bonita. Sólo instrumental, una melodía lenta y  _ romántica,  _ creada por un instrumento que sonaba como un arpa.

 

Este debería de ser el momento de Lance, debería de sonreír, repasar sus líneas de coqueteo mentalmente, y salir a buscar a una linda chica alien con la cual bailar y pasar un buen rato. Pero no puede desprender sus ojos de Keith, de la manera en la que parece más relajado con el Príncipe de lo que estaba al comienzo del evento, y cómo este hecho le provoca un  _ fuego _ en su interior-

 

Y la cosa es, Lance está familiarizado con ese sentimiento.

 

Son  _ celos _ . ¿Celos  _ de qué _ ?-

 

Alguien toca su hombro. Lance se da la vuelta, encontrándose con Allura.

 

-¿Quieres bailar? -sonríe.

 

-Claro, Princesa. Pensé que nunca preguntarías. -Lance le guiña un ojo, dirigiéndola a la pista de baile.

 

Para su sorpresa, ninguno dice mucho por un rato. Allura es una excelente bailarina, y él no se queda atrás tampoco. Teniéndola tan cerca, es imposible el olvidar lo hermosa que es, incluso con la manera sencilla en que su cabello está recogido y su armadura en lugar de un lindo vestido. Lance se odia a sí mismo por escanear la sala en busca de Keith cada cinco minutos cuando Allura, deslumbrante como siempre, se encuentra justo frente a él. Pero  _ no puede evitarlo.  _ Es como si lo hiciese inconscientemente.  _ ¿Qué tenía ese Príncipe que él no?- _

 

-Deberías hablar con Keith.

 

Lance vuelve a centrar su mirada en Allura. Arquea una ceja, curioso por el comentario.

 

En el fondo, sabe que Allura es inteligente, claro que notaría...

 

_ ¿Notaría qué? _

 

-¿A qué viene eso? Las cosas con Keith están bien. ¿Por qué pensar en él cuando hay un chico tan apuesto como yo ante tus ojos? -Lance ríe nerviosamente.

 

_ Eso fue terrible. Gran trabajo, Lance. _

 

-Lance. -su voz es suave, pero firme. Advirtiéndole que requería seriedad- Te has pasado todo el rato buscándole con la mirada. No sé qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes, pero claramente es algo que deberían hablar si te tiene inquieto. Incluso podría poner en peligro al equipo, no podemos permitirnos esta clase de distracciones. 

 

Lance reconoce algo triste en la mirada de Allura, como si  _ supiera  _ todo lo que está sintiendo y le advirtiera que no es lo más conveniente para Voltron. Nada de distracciones en su deber, ese punto siempre había sido resaltado.  _ ¿Entonces por qué sentía como si le acabaran de dar una patada en el estómago-? _

 

_ - _ Lo tendré en cuenta. Lo prometo.

 

Allura le sonríe.

 

Es ahí cuando Lance nota una cosa: si tiene a la que solía ser la chica de sus sueños frente a él, bailando una canción  _ romántica,  _ y sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar en Keith, en buscarle con la mirada, sólo significa una cosa.

 

Lance está celoso del Príncipe porque desearía estar en su lugar, pasando el rato con Keith. 

 

-Necesito… Un minuto. Disculpa, Princesa. 

 

Lance sale huyendo tan rápido del salón principal que es vergonzoso, pero necesita estar solo, necesita pensar; necesita recuperarse de lo fuerte que el descubrimiento le ha golpeado. 

 

Da un par de vueltas por los pasillos hasta alcanzar los baños a tropezones. Bloquea la puerta para evitar que alguien entre y le vea en  _ ese  _ estado.

 

Se recarga en una de las paredes y no puede evitar soltar un grito ahogado de frustración.  _ Idiota _ .

 

Hasta hace poco, Lance no tenía idea de que a Keith le gustaban los chicos. En retrospectiva, tenía sentido, y era más que obvio, la manera en la que Keith hablaba con indiferencia de las chicas, por más deslumbrantes que fueran, su postura interesada en ciertas ocasiones con los chicos.

 

_ Soy tan estúpido. Idiota, idiota, idiota- _

 

Tampoco era como si pudiera reclamarle algo a Keith; no era algo sobre lo cual uno debería hacer un gran escándalo, nada de otra realidad.

 

Pero Lance, por supuesto, había  _ asumido _ . Y tal vez ahí era donde yacía el problema.

 

Lance siempre  _ asume _ . Asumió que no enlistaría para Galaxy Garrison, asumió que nunca llegaría a ser un Fighter Pilot, asumió que Keith nunca le hablaría a alguien como él, asumió que también lo odiaba, asumió sobre su poco valor en el equipo, asumió sobre sus inexistentes talentos.

Asumió toda su vida que  _ era alguien,  _ y ahora ni siquiera sabe quién es del todo.

 

No es que Lance hubiera crecido en un entorno homofóbico, ni mucho menos. Pero tampoco era un tema del que se hablaba con libertad en su hogar, no conoció el concepto de  _ bisexual  _ hasta bien entrados sus años de adolescencia. Nunca se cuestionó si las mariposas en el estómago que sintió al hablarle por primera vez a su compañero Miguel eran por algo más que infantil timidez. 

 

Pero la influencia de la sociedad es poderosa, incluso a millones de años luz en un lugar remoto del espacio exterior. Su atracción por las chicas nunca estuvo duda, no obstante, Lance nunca se  _ permitió  _ pensar en los chicos de la misma manera.

 

Creció con la imagen en su cabeza de que algún día se casaría con una chica, que formaría una familia con ella. Nada lo había preparado para el momento en que descubriría que la imagen que tuvo de sí mismo toda su vida no reflejaba su actual realidad. 

 

Ahora tendría que aprender a  aceptar no sólo el descubrimiento de su sexualidad, sino también lidiar con estar enamorado de Keith, de todas las personas en el maldito universo. _ ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ha sentido así, y su negación había nublado su vista? ¿Por cuánto-? _

 

Todo tiene sentido. Las piezas de un puzzle que finalmente han caído en el lugar correcto. Los celos hacia el Príncipe, el intenso deseo de  _ estar cerca,  _ lo que  _ casi  _ ocurre en Helix, como Keith es la única constante en el desastre que es Lance, y los latidos de su corazón cada vez que logra hacer que Keith sonría. 

 

Sus ojos se humedecen, y Lance evita que las lágrimas caigan a toda costa. Maldita sea, Keith, ¿por qué siempre Keith, por qué siempre lograba hacerle sentir tantas cosas que no podía explicar? Siempre era Keith, siempre Keith. Siempre fue Keith. Desde los injustificados celos mezclados con secreta admiración en Galaxy Garrison, a sus amigables discusiones que le dejaban deseando  _ más _ , a la calidez en su pecho presente cada vez que lograba hacerlo sonreír, como confiaban el uno al otro, su terrible, suave cabello-

 

Y _duele_ , duele reconocer que Allura tiene razón. Sin importar que no lo haya planteado de esa manera; salvar al universo es más importante que sus sentimientos. Sólo hace falta echar un vistazo a los pueblos que han liberado para recordar la causa por la que luchan, los rostros de sus habitantes, las sonrisas esperanzadoras de los niños. ¿Cómo poner _eso_ en riesgo? 

 

Quiere estar molesto con Keith, quiere  _ odiarlo  _ por siempre ser el responsable de las más intensas de sus emociones, pero no puede. Nunca podría odiarlo. 

 

En su lugar, está molesto consigo mismo.

 

Cuando Lance reúne el coraje suficiente para salir a hacer cara al resto, ha tomado una decisión.

 

.

 

.

 

.

  
  


**xi. Calma la tempestad entre nosotros**

  
**_2 años, 8 meses._ **

Fue sencillo para Keith darse cuenta de su error. 

 

Tan sencillo como fue enamorarse de Lance, de la misma forma que las olas te arrastran en mar abierto, sin punto de regreso, y cuando menos lo esperas, la orilla ya no es visible. No sabe en qué momento ocurrió, pero se vuelve imposible negarlo cuando está  _ ahí _ , tan insistente, siéndole recordado cada instante del día. 

 

Lo que no es sencillo es mantener la compostura. Keith no tenía idea de todo lo que esto conllevaba; desde las abrumadoras, cálidas sensaciones, hasta el lado nada agradable que involucra el miedo y emociones negativas. 

 

Como los celos.

 

Los celos se habían convertido en uno de sus peores enemigos. 

 

Y es que era estúpido. Desde que conoció a Lance éste coqueteaba con toda chica atractiva que se encontraban. Si bien la cifra disminuyó considerablemente con el paso del tiempo entre más maduraba, nunca se detuvo. 

 

Se daba crédito a sí mismo cada vez que Lance coqueteaba y su reacción no pasaba de rodar los ojos y llamar la atención de Lance para que volviera a enfocarse en la misión. Y funcionaba. Era como las cosas sucedían, y Keith estaba aprendiendo a tragar con amargura lo que sentía.

 

Hasta que un día Lance se encuentra particularmente molesto con el coqueteo, y Keith ha estado de mal humor los últimos días por alguna razón, así que cuando ha tenido  _ suficiente  _ llama la atención de Lance siendo un poco más duro de lo habitual. 

 

Lance lo nota de inmediato. Keith conoce esa mirada que sólo significa problemas, la media sonrisa que siempre le dirige antes de una de sus réplicas. 

 

-¿Qué pasa, Keith? ¿Celoso? No te preocupes, hay suficiente de mí para todos. -Y tiene el descaro de guiñar un ojo. 

 

Keith sabe está bromeando. Es la clase de comentario que le hace a Hunk o a Pidge cada vez que se quejan de sus líneas de coqueteo. Lo que le pone furioso es es que en su caso  _ es verdad _ . Le llena una profunda irritación: Lance no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en él, e incluso después de tanto tiempo siendo compañeros, Keith sigue sin ser capaz de entenderlo. Un momento es amable con él, son capaces de mantener conversaciones genuinas y bromear como cualquier par de amigos, y el siguiente instante vuelve a colocar esa máscara que esconde lo que en realidad siente. 

 

Sus hombros se tensan, y está a punto de realizar un comentario del que se arrepentiría más tarde, cuando Shiro coloca una mano en su hombro. Lo cual es penoso; a estas alturas debería de ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, no dejarse llevar por ellas. 

 

Y Lance continúa como si nada hubiese pasado, lo cual debería de ser  _ bueno,  _ pero es imposible para Keith dejar ir la irritación.  _ ¿Es que no se da cuenta-? _

 

_ ¿Darse cuenta de qué?  _

 

_ Ese  _ sería el peor escenario. 

 

…

 

Keith no es la persona más sutil. 

 

Para el final del día, está seguro que todos en el equipo han reparado en su mal humor. 

 

Y es que está bajo  _ tanto  _ estrés últimamente, eran esa clase de días donde dormir es casi un lujo, y las pocas horas de sueño que se consiguen son tentadoras, siempre en un estado semi-alerta. Con el peso del equipo sobre sus hombros, pues sin importar cuánta ayuda reciba de parte de Shiro, Lance y el resto, el error será suyo si toma una decisión equivocada, si crea una alianza no conveniente. Con Allura trabajando con Lotor y la preocupación de una posible traición, Shiro recuperándose de el experimento realizado por los Galra. 

 

El asunto con Lance era una adición más que no necesita. Que no debería de estar ahí. 

 

Si Keith ignora a Lance, no lo hace de forma consciente. 

 

Sólo hasta que Lance se acerca a él una vez han terminado la misión del día, con una expresión seria,  _ real _ , similar a aquel día donde le compartió su preocupación sobre su lugar en el equipo, Keith  _ sabe  _ que algo anda mal. 

 

-Hey, hombre, uh, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Estás molesto conmigo o algo? -Lance se rasca la nuca, confundido y genuinamente preocupado. Keith se siente culpable de inmediato. 

 

-No estoy molesto, Lance. Lo prometo. Yo… Es sólo que- es cosa mía, ¿sí?

 

-Desde que aterrizamos para crear la alianza, cuando estábamos hablando con los ciudadanos… -Lance se calla de forma abrupta. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, y su expresión cambia. -Keith. ¿Estabas celoso? -Lance da un paso al frente, más cerca de él. Keith contiene la respiración, luchando contra el impulso de retroceder. 

 

-¿Por qué lo estaría? 

 

-No sé. Dime tú. 

 

Lance se cruza de brazos, y es como si algo se activara en la mente de Keith. No puede seguir con esto. Se siente acorralado, en una posición de la es imposible huir. ¿Desde hace cuánto que Lance  _ sabe _ ? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Había estado gastándole bromas de mal gusto, entonces? ¿Qué fue lo de Helix? Toda emoción contenida estaba saliendo a la superficie con más fuerza que nunca. 

 

-No,  _ tú  _ dime, Lance. ¿Acaso crees que tus juegos son graciosos? Un momento te comportas de una forma que casi me hace creer-  _ ¿Que casi le hace creer qué? ¿Que existía la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? Patético. Ingenuo _ -. No te entiendo. Sólo… Detente, ¿quieres? Por el bien del equipo.

 

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Si me hubieses dicho que te molestaba me habría detenido, sabes! Soy  _ yo  _ quien no te entiende. Creí que éramos amigos, pero últimamente te has distanciado  _ tanto,  _ ¿Lo has notado, siquiera? Estoy volviéndome loco tratando de pensar  _ qué hice _ y cómo puedo arreglarlo. Sólo… -suspira- quiero a mi amigo de vuelta, Keith.  _ Habla  _ conmigo. Sea lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo.

 

-Estaba celoso. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿ _ no _ ? -Keith dice con amargura. De repente se siente más vulnerable que nunca. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Lance  _ sabe,  _ porque ¿quién no conoce las implicaciones detrás?

 

Lance, quien suaviza su expresión el momento en el que Keith confiesa.

 

-Hace como un minuto. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No puedo leer tu mente, ¿sabes? -hay un instante de silencio. Keith mira el suelo con persistencia. - Así que… Me quieres, yo te quiero, uh. Quién lo diría. -Es entonces cuando Keith levanta la vista, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Lance, que podría iluminar una galaxia entera. 

 

Una cosa es admitirlo a sí mismo, y otra muy diferente escucharla de los labios de Lance. Es la manera tan segura, tan  _ alegre  _ en la que lo dice, que hace a su corazón latir con rapidez, que hace que sus manos comiencen a sudar.

 

- _ ¿Qué? - _ Es lo mejor que puede decir.  _ Impresionante, Keith, impresionante.  _

 

-¿Creías que no me sentía igual? Keith. -Lance toma su mano. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda; puede sentir la calidez de su palma incluso a través del traje-. Estuve a punto de besarte en Helix. ¡Y eso fue  _ antes  _ de que yo mismo me diera cuenta! ¿Tú, en cambio? Me ignorabas. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

 

-Lo siento. No lo hacía a propósito, es… Creía que era lo mejor. Sigo creyendo que  _ esto  _ es mala idea.

 

-No, tú… Tienes razón en eso. -Lance suspira, frunciendo el ceño. Todo rastro de la sonrisa que portaba se ha desvanecido. -Durante la cena en el  _ Planeta Veggie _ , Allura… Creo que sospechaba algo. Y me dió a entender que no sería lo mejor para Voltron. 

 

-¿En Alterf, quieres decir? -Keith arquea una ceja. Lance le resta importancia con un ademán. -Quiero decir, tiene razón. No podemos permitirnos la distracción, hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal; ¿qué si peleamos? o que tal si la información cae en manos equivocadas y yo-- 

 

_ Te necesito, no puedo perderte.  _ Keith quiere decir, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta. La sola idea parece inconcebible. Lance parece recibir el mensaje, pues le da un ligero apretón en la mano en un gesto de consuelo antes de soltarla por completo.

 

-Entiendo, y puedo con ello, pero dejarás de ignorarme, ¿no?

 

-Te dije que lo sentía.  _ De verdad lo siento, _ Lance.

 

-Sólo me cercioraba. Así que… ¿Amigos hasta nuevo aviso? -La sonrisa de Lance tiene un deje triste esta vez. Extiende su mano como quien está a punto de cerrar un trato, y Keith casi ríe ante lo absurdo que es todo, de no ser porque a pesar de haber aclarado las cosas y descubrir que sus sentimientos son recíprocos, se siente como una especie de despedida.

 

-Amigos. -Keith le sacude la mano-. Y eso significa actuar como siempre lo hacemos. Nada de cosas que no harías o les dirías a Hunk or Pidge. No tratos especiales si queremos que esto funcione. Y evitaremos hablar de  _ esto _ . -Lance se queja. 

 

-Bien. Pero que sepas, Keith Kogane, que en el segundo en el que el imperio Galra caiga, te daré el mejor, más alucinante beso que te han dado jamás. 

 

-Es un trato. Estaré esperando por ello. -Keith sonríe, pues ahora tiene un motivo más por el que luchar.

 

Y este acuerdo no es lo  _ ideal _ . Pero por primera vez en  _ meses _ , Keith se siente más ligero.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

(Aquella fue la última ocasión que escuchó a Lance coquetear con alguien que no era él)

  
  


**xii. Persiste en nuestros corazones**

 

_**3 años, 2 meses.** _

En su mayor parte las cosas funcionan de esa manera. 

 

Durante las primeras semanas fue fácil, incluso. Era más grande el alivio y la alegría de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos: cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Keith, ruborizado hasta las orejas, se le formaba una tonta sonrisa en la cara. 

 

Hunk incluso llamó su atención en una ocasión por distraerse en medio de una misión, e incluso clasificó su sonrisa como ‘soñadora, anhelante’. Lance sólo rió, restándole importancia y comentando que exageraba. 

 

Lo que el equipo  _ sí  _ notó, es el momento en que Lance dejó de coquetear con cualquier chica atractiva que se atravesara en su camino. Cuando Pidge le preguntó al respecto frente al resto del equipo, Keith le miró levantando una ceja, y una expresión que decía  _ “¿En serio?”.  _ Lance se encogió de hombros,  _ “Eh, no sé, se ha vuelto aburrido. No hay nadie que sea buen partido. Creo que esperaré a la persona indicada” _ , contestó, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. 

 

Y vale la pena, pues cuando el resto del equipo voltea hacia otro lado, le guiña un ojo a Keith, quien tiene la expresión más graciosa y  _ adorable  _ del mundo.

 

O la ocasión en la que Keith realizó una hazaña impresionante pero peligrosa, dándole a todos un susto, y al volver al Castillo Lance lo envolvió en sus brazos por un minuto entero más de lo considerado como ‘amigable’. Keith no protestó. En cambio, respondió al gesto con el mismo entusiasmo.

 

Claro que para Lance, como el irremediable chico romántico que es, a veces resulta difícil pretender que no muere de deseos de ir más allá de las discretas miradas o sonrisas que comparten. 

 

Hoy era una de esas noches donde ansiaba la compañía de Keith. Y es que el espacio es solitario por su propia cuenta;  ahora, tener a una persona que es tu  _ más-que-amigo-pero-no-realmente,  _ y no ser capaz de acurrucarse, o tomarse de las manos y toda esa cursilería, sólo incrementa el sentimiento. 

 

Pero aún puede buscar a Keith y pasar tiempo con él.

 

_ Como amigos, claro. _

 

Así es como Lance termina fuera de la habitación de Keith a las 3 AM (TESELT), y tal vez esta es una pésima idea, pero  _ hey, es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?  _

 

Tras el tercer golpeteo que le da a la puerta, sin señal alguna de Keith, a Lance le preocupa la posibilidad de despertarlo. Keith había estado teniendo malos días de sueño, lo sabía gracias a las evidentes ojeras que portaba cada mañana, y la expresión de alguien cansado que finge no estarlo. Y si Keith estaba dormido, sería egoísta de su parte privarle del muy necesitado descanso. 

 

Pero Lance recuerda una cosa: Keith es de sueño ligero. De estar dormido, los golpeteos en su puerta hubieran sido más que suficiente para alertarlo. 

 

Lance sabe de inmediato dónde buscarlo. 

 

Keith se encuentra sentado frente al gigantesco cristal que da vista a la vastedad del espacio, con sus rodillas abrazadas.  

 

La vista hace que su corazón lata desbocado: es casi imposible decidir qué es más bello.  _ Casi _ .  _ Keith siempre tendrá el primer puesto. _

 

-Hey. ¿No podías dormir? -murmura, tomando asiento a su lado. Sus hombros se rozan.

 

-Hey. -Keith le mira, y le dirige  _ esa  _ sonrisa reservada sólo para Lance que le roba el aliento. -No. Muero de cansancio. Y aún así parece que soy incapaz de dormir por más de tres horas. -suelta una ligera risa desanimada. 

 

-¿Algo en particular en tu mente? 

 

-No sé. Creo que  _ todo _ . Es sólo… Estamos en un punto en la guerra donde tantas cosas podrían salir mal, donde un paso en falso puede ser la diferencia entre una victoria y una derrota. Krolia-  _ mi madre - _ corrige- me ha dicho que vamos en la dirección correcta, que estamos haciendo un gran trabajo. Pero es difícil creerlo cuando  _ no lo ves _ , ¿entiendes? A veces siento que retrocedemos el doble de lo que avanzamos.

 

Lance asiente.

 

-Por supuesto. Entiendo. Pero recuerda los rostros de todos los que hemos salvado, cuyos planetas hemos liberado. Piensa en su gratitud. Si podemos cambiar la vida de  _ una  _ persona ahí afuera, estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, una diferencia. Y tú  _ eres  _ un buen líder, Keith. 

 

Lance espera que su mirada transmita lo cargada de emoción de la frase, que se notara que tan en serio que lo decía. 

 

Keith tamborilea sus dedos en sus muslos, Lance lo reconoce como un signo de inseguridad y nerviosismo. Así que coloca su mano sobre la de Keith, deteniendo el movimiento. 

 

-Lance. Podemos… ¿romper un poco las reglas? 

 

-Seguro. Nadie sabrá. Lo que nadie vio no ocurrió, ¿no?

 

Su pulso se acelera en anticipación. 

 

Keith recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, y Lance jura que han sido creados para encajar juntos a la perfección.

 

Lance coloca su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. 

 

Keith entrelaza sus dedos con timidez.

 

Ninguno dice nada por un rato. No es necesario. Una paz que había olvidado que podía sentir lo llena. Con su mano 

 

-¿Dónde sería tu cita ideal? De sitios en la Tierra, quiero decir.

 

-Siempre quise intentar el patinaje sobre hielo. Suena divertido.

 

-Está decidido. Para nuestra primera cita de regreso en casa, te llevaré a este lugar de patinaje sobre hielo al que mi familia y yo íbamos cada víspera de navidad. Y tienes suerte, era  _ el mejor _ entre todos mis primos. Podrás sostenerte de mí y tomar mi mano para no caer. 

 

-Soy un aprendiz rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos seré mejor que tú. 

 

-Pffft, ya quisieras,  _ greñudo _ . -Lance no puede evitar el afecto del que está cargado la última palabra. Como en vez de un apodo burlesco o amigable, suena a uno  _ cariñoso _ .

 

-¿Qué hay de ti? 

 

-¿Mi lugar ideal para una cita? Hmm. -Lo piensa un segundo-. La verdad es que no me importa. Podemos poner una manta en un parque y observar las nubes, o tener una cena romántica en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Cualquiera suena bien, siempre y cuando sea  _ contigo _ .

 

_ -Lance…  _ -Keith se queja, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. 

 

-¿Qué? Es la verdad -ríe con suavidad, y una ola de calidez invade su cuerpo entero. -No puedo esperar para regresar a casa y decirte frases embarazosas todos los días. 

 

Keith tarda un poco en responder.

 

- _ Regresaremos.  _ Regresaremos y haremos todo lo que has mencionado, y muchos más. -Lance está un poco conmocionado. Keith no suele hacer promesas que nadie asegura que podrá cumplir, pero su voz es decidida, firme.

 

-Así es. Eso haremos. -murmura.

 

-No importa si somos un par de ancianos y te has comenzado a quedar calvo. 

 

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Retira lo dicho! Quiero que sepas que jamás,  _ jamás  _ me quedaré calvo.

 

-¿Con esa línea de cabello que tienes? Hmm,  _ seguro _ .

 

-¡Keith!

 

Ambos ríen en medio de la noche.  Entre conversaciones acerca del futuro y la compañía del otro, Lance siente que lo que tienen es suficiente, al menos de momento. Ya tendrán tiempo para lo demás.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

( _ No _ es suficiente)

  
  


**xiii. Nos corta la respiración**

**_3 años, 8 meses._ **

Keith debería de haberlo previsto.  

 

Todo comienza a venirse cuesta abajo durante una de las misiones más peligrosas que han realizado hasta ahora; un escuadrón de soldados Galra tenían como rehenes a un gran grupo de personas de diferentes planetas, obligándolos a realizar tareas forzadas y compartir información que podían usar a su favor. Lo peor del caso, es que alguien de aquel grupo actuaba como canal de transmisión de datos entre los soldados y uno de sus espías. 

 

Habían lidiado con situaciones similares ya. La diferencia es que en este grupo en particular, había  _ niños _ .

 

Lance se involucró por completo en el caso, con una concentración y pasión que Keith ya había presenciado antes en misiones que tocaban fibras sensibles en él. Pasó días enteros repasando planes, o realizando modificaciones en la estrategia. Keith estaba orgulloso de él, por supuesto. Admiraba su empeño y dedicación, pero en varias ocasiones tuvo que rogarle para que fuera a dormir al menos un par de horas antes de una nueva jornada.

 

_ “No podrás pararte mañana si continúas así, ¿qué tal si hay un ataque inesperado o algo?” Keith había dicho, colocando su mano sobre la de Lance, que sostenía sus apuntes y garabatos de estrategia. “Lance-”, Keith comenzó, con un tono de advertencia, pero Lance había tomado su mano con mayor firmeza y presionó un par de besos sobre sus nudillos y su palma.  _

 

_“¿Hmm?”, había murmurado con cansancio contra su piel, como si no supiera el efecto que tenía en Keith, como si fuera ajeno a la manera en la que sus orejas se tornan rojizas y al escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo. Podía sentir la sonrisa formándose en sus labios._ _Lance sabía lo que hacía._

 

_(Y había logrado su cometido, pues Keith le concedió diez minutos más que_ _se convirtieron en media hora.)_

 

Diría que todo el equipo estaba impresionado por su arduo trabajo; pero lo cierto que es que todos sabían lo grandioso que era Lance en lo que hacía.

 

Y claro,  _ claro  _ que Lance se ofrecería a rescatar a los niños. 

 

Era el trabajo más arriesgado de todos y una parte egoísta de Keith desearía que Lance no fuera quien lo realice. No obstante, en medio de la guerra no podían darse la libertad de  _ no arriesgar sus vidas _ . Es lo que hacían todos los días, nadie era la excepción. Y Keith sabía que no existía persona más calificada que Lance para cargar con esa misión. 

 

Eso no detiene al persistente sentimiento, que parece crepitar de él de la misma manera que lo hace la leña al consumirse. 

  
  


El nudo en su estómago se niega a desaparecer desde que interceptan la gigantesca nave Galra en la que se encuentra el escuadrón. 

 

Al principio, todo va de acuerdo al plan. Pidge y Matt logran infiltrarse y comienzan a despejar el camino para el resto del equipo, recolectando datos y enviado los planos en tiempo real de la nave. Después Hunk, Allura y Lance se les unirían, excepto que Lance se dirigiría a las prisiones mientras el resto distraía a los soldados. Finalmente Keith y Shiro cubrirían la espalda de Lance mientras éste llevaba a los prisioneros al castillo junto a Keith en Black, pues es el león más grande.

 

Por un momento,  _ sólo un momento _ , mientras espera junto a Shiro en la entrada del pasillo que dirige a la zona de los prisioneros, Keith piensa que quizás no hay nada que temer. Todo está yendo bien, Lance se comunica con frecuencia con ellos, y ningún grupo de soldados o drones que representen una amenaza se acerca a ellos.

 

Es cuando el comunicador de Lance comienza a fallar que la presión en su pecho regresa con mayor intensidad. Y es que Keith tiene buenos instintos; rara vez se equivoca en sus presentimientos. 

 

_ Calma, calma, calma, Lance está bien- _

 

Tamborilea sus dedos nerviosamente contra el pomo de su espada. 

 

Entonces su  _ intercom _ suena.

 

_ “...Galras- no pued...- asiados…- hiriendo- sito ayuda- OSIÓN!- ITH!” _

 

Y con eso Keith entra en estado de alerta de nuevo, su estómago retorcido en un apretado nudo, porque eso sólo significaba problemas.  _ Graves _ .

 

_ - _ ¿¡Lance!? ¿¡Estás ahí!? ¿¡Estás bien!? 

 

El sonido de una explosión se escucha en el fondo del pasillo.

 

Shiro coloca una mano sobre su hombro. 

 

-Ve con él. Me quedaré aquí cuidando la entrada y los alcanzaré en Black.

 

Keith no necesita que le digan dos veces; se pone en marcha antes de que Shiro termine la oración, corriendo por el largo pasillo, aún intentando comunicarse con Lance, pero no puede sentir la señal de su comunicador y eso sólo incrementa sus niveles de pánico. 

 

Hay humo en el aire, haciéndose más denso con cada paso que da, y un indistinguible olor a quemado le inunda.

 

Aprieta la mandíbula, respirando de la manera que Shiro le ha enseñado con la esperanza de mantener la calma. 

  
  


Los siguientes minutos son borrosos en su mente. Piezas de un puzzle que no encajan, que no tienen sentido. 

 

Lance era el Paladín azul. Eso nunca cambió, ni siquiera cuando Red pasó a ser su león; se empeñaba en usar la armadura azul, y nadie le cuestionaba al respecto, de la misma manera en la que Keith usaba la armadura roja. 

 

Sin embargo, en este momento en particular es difícil hacer una distinción de colores, porque Lance está cubierto de sangre.

 

El concepto no es nuevo para Keith. No sólo tratándose de Lance; ha visto a todos sus amigos sangrar, a miles de seres inocentes que son involucrados de manera injusta en la guerra. 

 

Y aún así ninguna se compara; su casco está roto y tiene una sangrante herida que va desde el lado derecho de su mentón y parece recorrer su cuello. No está seguro de dónde toda la sangre que mancha su armadura proviene, pero tiene poco tiempo para averiguarlo.

 

Tan pronto como Keith se coloca a su lado Lance se sostiene de su cintura, apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie. 

 

_ No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo, apresúrate- _

 

Keith mira a los niños. En sus ojos resplandece una pizca de esperanza que alimenta su impulso protector: va a sacar a todos de aquí, y Lance estará bien, y-

 

-Síganme. Estaremos a salvo en un minuto, sólo no se queden atrás, y permanezcan detrás de mí. 

 

Toma a Lance en sus brazos, y no deja que su peso o el doloroso quejido que éste suelta le distraiga de su misión:  _ correr, correr, esquivar soldados Galra, correr, asegurarse que los chicos le siguen y se encuentran bien, correr. _

 

-ienes…. Ls ojos ás bnitos que he isto… 

 

Claro,  _ claro  _ que sólo Lance diría algo así en tal situación.

 

-Y-ya casi llegamos. T-trata de mantenerte despierto, ¿sí? -Keith finge que el nudo en su garganta no está ahí, ignora el ardor de sus ojos, y se concentra en  _ correr _ .

 

De no ser porque Shiro se les unió a mitad del camino no lo hubieran logrado. Sin perder más tiempo, se asegura de que Lance está seguro con Shiro, que los niños han tomado lugar, y con un último vistazo, sale disparado fuera del rango de la nave Galra.

 

-¿E-el Paladín Azul estará bien? Él nos salvó. -uno de los chicos pregunta. 

 

-Estará bien. No se preocupen. -Keith dice con seguridad, y no sabe si lo dice para convencerse a sí mismo o al chico que preguntó.

 

-Keith… Lance ha dejado de respirar. -Las palabras de Shiro suenan irreales. Hacen eco en su mente.

 

Y Keith nunca voló tan rápido de regreso al castillo. Lance necesitaba ser puesto en una Healing Pod  _ ya _ .

  
  
  
  


**...**

 

La cosa acerca de la vida es que no sabemos en qué momento esta podría acabar. Un segundo una persona está ahí, y el siguiente deja de estarlo. No más atardeceres, no más estrellas que contar, no más risas o lágrimas. 

 

Keith se odia a sí mismo. 

 

Lance llevaba una semana en la cámara de recuperación. Y su corazón latía, pero no daba señal alguna de que despertaría pronto. Allura le había dicho con una triste expresión que fallaba en ser consoladora, que lo mejor que podían hacer es esperar. Pero Keith la conoce; eso se traducía a ‘tendría que ocurrir un milagro’.

 

_ Una semana _ . 

 

Agonizante, eterna semana, en la que cada acción era realizada con un vacío indescriptible. 

 

No es como nada que Keith haya sentido antes. Ni la falta de la figura de sus padres cuando más los necesitó, ni el hueco que dejó Shiro tras su desaparición hace ya tantos años atrás.

 

Y es justo lo que había temido al principio, acercarse tanto a estas personas,  _ a Lance _ , que la pérdida se volviera inmanejable. Porque todos se van de una forma u otra, y Keith no está preparado para ver a Lance partir. 

 

Ahoga un sollozo contra su almohada ante el pensamiento. 

 

A los dos días tras la misión había tenido que limpiar Black. 

 

Se suponía que lo peor había pasado, el resto estaba a salvo y no era necesario correr por sus vidas. Pero Keith aún podía respirar el humo, sentir el peso de Lance en sus brazos y la sangre en sus manos. 

Era la sangre de Lance que estaba limpiando del suelo, de los controles de Black. Keith no pudo más; se echó a llorar, derrumbándose en el suelo y sintiéndose patético. Black trataba de consolarlo, enviando sentimientos de empatía y aliento. En el fondo de su mente, casi imperceptible, sintió también a Red.

 

Shiro lo encontró a los pocos minutos, y sin decir palabra alguna le ayudó a limpiar.

 

Keith nunca se sintió tan vulnerable. No se esa forma, con las emociones reprimidas amenazando con salir con fuerza, dejando un desastre a su paso gracias al tiempo que fueron ignoradas.

 

Sabe que sus amigos están preocupados. Lo reconoce en cómo Hunk le guarda los mejores bocadillos incluso si se rehúsa a comerlos, o en cómo Shiro le recuerda que debe de realizar cuidados básicos de su persona como ducharse y dormir al menos un par de horas. 

 

Tampoco es el único pasándola mal. Todos quieren a Lance, todos le extrañan y han estado más callados de lo normal, siempre presente entre ellos el recordatorio de que alguien faltaba en el equipo; cada rincón del Castillo era una memoria distinta. 

 

El robot de Pidge que Lance ayudó a construir, incluso si su ayuda no iba más allá de pasarle las piezas que necesitaba.

 

La receta de Hunk que Lance ayudó a mejorar.

 

El cabello peinado de Allura que Lance le enseñó a trenzar.

 

La broma que le contó a Shiro y logró sacarle una sonrisa cuando los fantasmas del pasado parecían negarse a abandonarlo.

 

Y Keith… Para Keith es diferente. 

 

Tiene tantas promesas que cumplir, tanto por vivir y  _ descubrir  _ junto a Lance.

 

Va más allá de la tristeza común, porque él no sólo  _ quería  _ a Lance,  _ él-  _

 

Él  _ ama  _ a Lance.

 

Y nunca se lo dijo por  _ miedo _ , y ahora resulta estúpido, porque el miedo de perderlo es mayor que temer salir lastimado. 

 

Keith cae en cuenta de que no le importaría terminar con el corazón roto un millón de veces si eso asegurara que Lance estará bien, y que tendrá la oportunidad de decirle que le ama, de abrazarle, besarle y sostener su mano. De ver sus ojos brillar y escuchar su risa que parece iluminar la habitación entera. De sentarse a su lado a ver las estrellas en una de las noches de insomnio. 

 

_ Ama  _ a Lance y se arrepentirá toda su vida no haberlo dicho antes. 

  
  


**xiv. Escucha nuestras plegarias**

**_3 años, 8 meses y medio._ **

Keith duerme de más ese día. 

 

Suele ser el primero de pie por las mañanas, pero cuando despierta y nota que son pasadas las 12 p.m TESELT, no le sorprende. 

 

Ha estado durmiendo peor que nunca. Sus amigos lo saben, y es claro que si su presencia no es requerida obligatoriamente, no iban a interrumpir su sueño el único día que ha logrado dormir de manera decente. 

 

Se asea y cambia a sus prendas de entrenamiento, sin molestarse en pasar por la cocina a comer algo primero: ya va demasiado tarde. 

 

Pero no hay nadie en la sala de entrenamiento. Keith arquea una ceja, si no estaban entrenando, ¿entonces dónde…?

 

Escucha la voz de Pidge y Hunk, la risa de Allura en la distancia. 

 

Dobla en dirección a la cocina, de donde provienen las voces. Quizás Hunk ha recreado las donas que todos extrañaban y que Allura y Coran ansiaban por probar, o-

 

Todos callan cuando ven a Keith entrar, posando sus ojos en él, atentos a su reacción.

 

Su corazón se detiene por un segundo, porque Lance  _ está ahí _ , con una sonrisa en el rostro y Keith no sabe si es un sueño. Tendría sentido, de no ser por las nuevas cicatrices que pintan el lado izquierdo de su mentón y bajan por su cuello. 

 

-Hey. Parece que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, ¿no? 

 

Su sonrisa es cálida, y Keith le había extrañado tanto, lo quiere con tal magnitud que duele, y no sabe quién se mueve primero pero en un segundo están frente al otro, abrazándose con fuerza, y Keith une sus labios en un desesperado intento de transmitir todo lo que siente, lo que guardó por tanto tiempo.

 

Estuvo tan cerca de perderle. 

 

Escucha a Lance ahogar un sollozo contra sus labios, y Keith lleva sus manos a su rostro, acariciando con delicadez la piel de sus mejillas con los pulgares, ladeando su cabeza en busca de un mejor ángulo, y se reprocha haberse negado tanto tiempo a  _ esto _ , ¿cómo podría estar mal algo que le provoca tan calidez, tal alivio y felicidad en su interior? 

 

-Estás aquí -suspira cuando se separan, aún anonado.

 

-Estoy aquí. -Keith esconde su rostro en el cuello de Lance, quien acaricia su cabello. -Fue una estupidez, lo sé. Pero ahora estoy aquí. 

 

No necesita preguntar a qué se refiere. Keith entiende, y sabe que Lance comprende cómo se siente por la manera en la que toma su mentón y le besa de nuevo, y le besa, y le besa. 

 

Keith se siente completo de nuevo.

 

**…**

 

 

Esa noche es incapaz de separarse del lado de Lance, y en un mutuo, silencioso acuerdo deciden dormir juntos en la habitación de Keith. 

 

Keith acaricia sus cicatrices en silencio, besa el lunar de su mentón, entrelaza sus manos. Y el miedo no ha desaparecido.

 

Pero el amor es una emoción tan agradable y poderosa como aterradora. El amor es cálido, reconfortante, como volver a casa tras un largo día, tirarse en el sillón y pensar 'sí, aquí pertenezco'. Desconocido como la duda antes de poner pie en el océano y preguntarse si el agua estará fría o cálida, turbia o tan clara como un espejo; si habrá peces o un tiburón al acecho. Si la corriente estará calma, o tan agitada que te alejará de la orilla hasta eventualmente ahogarte. 

 

-Te amo. -Lance murmura en su oído, y Keith jamás se sintió más capaz de mover montañas, más motivado a seguir adelante. Tenía mucho por lo que luchar.

 

Y quizás la incertidumbre siempre estaría presente de una forma u otra.

 

¿Pero por Lance? 

 

-También te amo. -es apenas un suspiro, pero Lance le ha escuchado, sus ojos iluminándose. 

 

_ Vale la pena arriesgarse.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien notó que el título que aparece al principio es el inicio de una oración que se completa con los títulos de las secciones con números?


End file.
